A Certain Angelic Finality
by Ragner
Summary: Sequel to A Certain Mystical Esper, the adventure continues as OC Ryusuke recovers from the battle, new and horrible truths await him as he continues his quest to find out who he is and who he was. Follows canon, Touma X Harem, OC X Misaka 19090 and others
1. Battle Aftermath: Reveille

Chapter 1 Reveille: Battle's Aftermath

Author's Note: Welcome to the sequel of A Certain Mystical Esper! I hope you enjoyed the prequel and if you haven't, I highly recommend starting from there because if you don't there'll be a lot of blanks that you can't fill by just reading this story. Ciao!

Waking up in a hospital room, I slowly opened my eyes and made a sweep of the room without raising my head making sure there weren't any potential threats.

"Ah good you're awake." the frog faced doctor said as he walked in, the door clicking open and close giving him away.

"I suppose you're the one that fixed me up." I said as I sat up, "Thanks."

"I should be the one thanking you. The paramedics were convinced that you were dead by the extent of the injuries you had sustained. You wouldn't believe the surprise they had when they found a pulse." the doctor said smiling as he put his hands in his pockets.

"I didn't break anything did I?" I asked.

"No you didn't, but from the amounts of cracks, contusions and internal haemorrhaging I had to fix up you might as well have."

"Yeah... Thanks again for that..."

"It's what I do. If you really want to thank someone, thank your friend. She actually stabilised your condition before the ambulance arrived. If she hadn't you'd probably be in a coma if not dead."

There's only one person I know that can do something like this without being part of the medical corps... Akiha...?

That can't be... She's still mad at me.

"Well." the doctor said, snapping me out of my silent contemplation, "That's that so why don't I get down to my reason for being here?"

"What's wrong doc?"

"Oh you're fine don't worry. Maybe if she came in you'd understand better..." the doctor said looking around the corner as a girl walked in wearing Tokiwadai's uniform.

"Misaka...?" I said, not quite believing my eyes.

"MISAKA is MISAKA 19090. MISAKA says, adding her serial number for reference."

"Alright, so what does this Sister have to do with me?" I asked.

"Well, the hospital only has limited rooms in the private wards and we don't have enough space for her. We've consulted her on this and she expressed that she would like to stay with you, as we understand, the room next door has been recently vacated. The hospital is willing to pay the rental costs if you accept."

"Why ask me? It's not my dorm room. And isn't the dorm only for boys?"

"MISAKA has observed a girl approximately your age entering and leaving your room at random times and even staying in your room for most nights. MISAKA says, leaking the appropriate information at the right time."

Shit they know about Akiha?!

"I don't mind her staying with me!" I say quickly, before the Sister leaks any more information "at the appropriate time".

"Thanks. I'll go make the arrangements. I'll leave you two to get acquainted with each other."

As the doctor left, leaving me and MISAKA alone, an uncomfortable silence settled between us until I finally spoke, "Did you really stalk me to my dormitory?"

"No, that was MISAKA 16324. MISAKA 16324 merely shared the information with the network. MISAKA says, providing the information and the culprit."

"Alright... But why do you want to live with me?"

"MISAKA wishes to be close to her saviour. MISAKA says, stating the reason she wishes to reside near him."

"I didn't save you. I didn't save any of you. Your so called 'saviour' is further down the corridor." I said, slumping back in my bed.

"No, you are MISAKA's saviour. MISAKA says, affirming her beliefs."

"But I didn't defeat Accelerator. I didn't even land a scratch, let alone stop him." I replied, feeling stupider and stupider as I argued with the clone.

"But you bought MISAKA some time. From MISAKA 10032's report on the battle, the experiment would have already ended had you not stepped in. If Accelerator had already completed experiment #10032 and moved on, MISAKA's other saviour would not have arrived in time to stop him and he would not have been involved. MISAKA says, illustrating the turns of events."

Never underestimate the power of buying time huh...? Is she just trying to make me feel better or did I really make a difference?

"MISAKA has to go for reconfiguration treatment now. We will meet again soon. MISAKA says before she leaves."

Really... To be a saviour to those girls... Am I really deserving of such a title?

Letting out a loud yawn, I realised that I actually needed more rest and lay back in the bed ready to sleep until the door opened. Judging by the silence that followed, only one girl I knew could silence her footsteps that well, and she is the last girl I'd ever expect to see: Akiha Makushou.

"My oh my, you really did a number on yourself this time didn't you?" Akiha said, crossing her arms as she leaned against the wall, looking me over with her blood red vampire eyes.

After looking over me for a full minute, Akiha's eyes reverted back to normal as she put her hand to my forehead and held it there, "It seems the doctor is as good as they say, you're as good as new."

"A-akiha? What are you doing here? I thought you were... Gaahh?!"

Silenced by a swift slap from Akiha, I held a face to the area that she slapped as tears started to form in her eyes, "Don't... Do something that stupid... Ever again."

Her voice shaking as she said every word, her visage left me no room but to agree but apparently she wasn't done "What possessed you to do something so stupid in the first place?"

"Well... I thought I'd just beat him up and save several thousand clones?" I said, earning me another slap.

"Don't be funny with me! If you knew you could beat him you would have done so long ago to minimise the casualties so why did you REALLY go out there?!"

"... A sacrifice..." I managed to mumble, barely audible even to Akiha's enhanced hearing.

"What? Repeat that!"

"A sacrifice." I say softly, ashamed at myself now that Akiha was involved.

"Let me get this straight, you thought by throwing your life away you could save all of them?"

"Not really... The killings would just continue..."

This time the response from Akiha wasn't a slap but a hard punch that nearly sent me flying out of my hospital bed, "NOTHING?! You're throwing your life away for NOTHING?! Just how stupid can you get?"

Left with nothing to say, I kept my mouth shut lest Akiha get another reason to hit me as an uncomfortable silence settled between us. How was I supposed to tell her I did it not just to save the Sisters but to have a valid reason to die? She definitely won't react well to it, I mean, I'm the one who saved her from the exact same situation isn't it? It's so bloody pathetic that I'd suffer the same issues as her only weeks after she gets over her issues...

"You really should stop thinking aloud when you're so close to me. I can hear everything you know. And this, is for wanting to die." Akiha snapped, hitting me across the face yet again and sending me sprawling across the floor.

"Dammit Akiha, I'm in a damn hospital and you're doing this to me. Can't you save it until I'm fully recovered?"

"Fuck no, we're doing this until you get your head screwed on straight!" Akiha yelled, grabbing me and slamming me into the wall, "If you find you have problems, or troubles, or something you can't deal with, it doesn't have to be me if you're really against it... But talk to someone dammit!"

Tears now rolling from her eyes in free flow, Akiha looked at me with her teary eyes as she gently lowered me onto the bed and covered me before sitting back down, tears still continuing to flow from her eyes, "You're so young... So carefree... Don't... Don't ever talk about dying... It's the easy way out, I agree, living is infinitely harder... But still... Don't give up..."

Nodding in silence to Akiha's speech, I slowly slid back into bed, Akiha's eyes glowing blood red yet again for some reason.

She already looked me over so what on Earth could she be... Oh...

"You're hungry aren't you?" I whisper softly, already aware of the answer without her having to say it.

Nodding in reply, Akiha closed the distance between us slowly, her fangs already out. As she sank them into me, I gritted my teeth from pain that not even painkillers can stop, the sound of her drinking never failing to raise the hairs on the back of my neck regardless of how many times I go through it.

Once she released me, I felt a sudden wave of sleepiness assault my senses as I laid my head back on the pillow and drifted into the land of dreams.

A few hours later I was discharged from the hospital, most of my bandages removed and only a minor follow up appointment made in a few weeks time to make sure there were no complications before I was free to leave, taking a slow walk back to my dorm room.

Opening the door, the smell of some kind of stew filled my senses, Akiha in an apron stirring what looked like a pot of chicken stew, adding a few pinches of seasoning before turning to me, "We have a visitor."

Walking in further I realised who she was talking about, a Sister sitting in a seiza style, behind the table clearly taking in the details of my room before turning toward me, "Hello, MISAKA 19090 offers her greetings."

"Eh? Ummm, hello Misaka 19090." I reply, wondering why would she be in my room when she should be next door.

"Readjustment treatment starts tomorrow so MISAKA wished to get to know her neighbours. MISAKA 19090 offers the explanation for her sudden appearance."

"She's really quite a nice girl, I really wonder what another 20000 of her must be like." Akiha's voice floated in from the kitchen as she walked in carrying the small pot of stew, "You don't mind having lunch while you're here do you Misaka?"

"It should not be a problem. MISAKA says while going over her schedule, restating the serial number 19090 for reference in order not to confuse her with the other MISAKA."

Taking no need to the banter going on between the two, I silently gave thanks that they both were getting along as I took a small amount of the stew and mixed it with rice before taking a bite. It seems Akiha was trying a little variation in the usual things she makes as I taste a hint of basil which is not usually added in.

"Do you like it? I made a few changes." Akiha said, ladling herself some carrots and potatoes.

Nodding in response, lunch passed by quickly as well with more idle chatter and Misaka taking another bowl when she was done, damn that girl can really eat.

While Akiha cleared the dishes, a sudden feeling of unease washed over me, as if there was something I needed to do and didn't.

Oh no! My math homework!

Pulling out my pencil case from my bag and the book from my shelf I started scribbling down answers and formulas not necessarily in that order as I tried to answer the 6 exercises assigned to me by my merciless math teacher.

My life is over... I knew there was something I forgot...

While lamenting my fate, I looked at MISAKA as she cruised in observation mode lazily, her eyes wandering around my room again.

"Hey MISAKA 19090... May I ask you a question?"

Snapping out of her daze, MISAKA turned back to me, "MISAKA will answer to the best of her ability. MISAKA says as she prepares a connection to the network."

"Well... What's (a+b)^6 using the binomial equation?"

Blinking several times at the question, MISAKA looked back and gave the answer almost immediately, even including the method that I gave her as I quickly scribbled it down.

Getting down to business, my math work quickly started to reach completion, until MISAKA caught on to what I was doing and tapped my shoulder to get my attention.

"Hmmm? What is it MISAKA?"

"Please stop using MISAKA to do your homework. You should be doing it yourself. MISAKA says disapprovingly"

-End of Chapter 1-

Tada! The sequel is finally out! I wanted to make a short "post battle" chapter in the story before this but I wanted to end it in a cliffhanger so I kinda pushed forward the post battle chapter to now! Sorry for the long wait, I'm trying to include a mini "filler arc" between now and the Angel Fall arc and am currently running low on ideas so... Please be patient! -bows-


	2. Academy City's Strongest: PTSD

Chapter 2 Academy City's Strongest: Post Traumatic Stress Disorder

By the time I had finished my maths work, Akiha had taken the initiative to sleep, her body curled up under the futon next to my bed.

She looks so peaceful like that... Looks like I'll have to sneak around for now.

Only when i crawled into my bed did I realise something was wrong, something was in it already. A pair of blood red eyes gleaming in the darkness looking right at me.

"Uhhh, Akiha, why are you in my bed?" I asked softly, my heart beating a little faster as a result of how close I was to her.

"Sorry, just used to sleeping in your bed when you're not around." Akiha said as she rolled off back under futon.

Wait, how did she appear to be under the futon when she's in my bed...?

Deciding to just let sleeping dogs lie, I fell asleep almost immediately, the fatigue I accumulated over the day taking its toll on me.

The next day was different from the norm as I instantly noticed the absence of any cooking, Akiha still curled up under the futon.

Lying in bed and staring at the ceiling, Akiha started to stir and rub her eyes while looking up at me, "Morning."

"Morning. So... What do you want to do today?"

"You're asking me? Don't you usually have your own thing to do?" Akiha replied.

Ouch... Though I think I deserved that...

"Sorry for leaving you alone for the last few days, I'll make it up to you today ok? We can do anything you want."

This disgruntled look becoming less pronounced on her face, Akiha looked around before nodding at me, "Fine, but don't think that this clears you of everything."

Well... At least I'm on the path of forgiveness in her book...

As soon as both of us got dressed, Akiha going for a slightly boyish look in a t-shirt and jeans, we headed for the underground mall.

The smells, sights and sounds all bombarding my senses, I was instantly drawn in practically every direction all at once. Fortunately for me it seemed Akiha was experiencing the same thing.

"So where do we go first?" Akiha said, turning to me, her eyes eager for a destination.

"Ummm well this is the first time I'm here so..."

"What? How can you bring a girl to a place you haven't scouted out before...?"

"To experience the fun of exploring it together!" I said quickly, thinking the answer up on the spot.

Rather than getting mad at my on the spot answer, Akiha flashed me a snide grin before giving me a playful punch, "Well, then lead on. Slick."

Taking Akiha to a nearby arcade, I quickly exchanged some of my money into tokens and gave Akiha half of them, "Anything pick your fancy?"

"Hmm... How about that?" Akiha asked, pointing at a large machine which was running one of those old punching games.

Heyyyyy, the scores posted on this machine are pretty high! Who was the one who...?

... ... ...

Misaka. Please don't tell me it's... Somehow I have a feeling it IS the Misaka I'm thinking about.

"Outta the way!" Akiha yelled, running from the opposite machine, her hand already clenched in the provided boxing glove as she drew it backwards to punch the machine.

barely ducking out of the way, Akiha's gloved fist slammed into the machine with a loud "Wham", the bag shooting backwards and into the machine echoing the sound.

"500 points! Not bad for a first timer! Akiha laughed before tossing the glove to me, "You try!"

Unfortunately, I've already tried playing on these machines before, and my top score at the time was a measly 350. I didn't take a running start but I'm still quite sure even if I did I'd only push the score up to maybe 400, still below Akiha's 500.

Unless...

It is a general rule that abilities should not be used outside school but the long arm of Judgment and Anti-Skill can't reach everywhere in Academy City. An outright display of an ability would get me in trouble for sure... But what about a subtle use to give myself a little better odds? I'm always using them under wraps anyway and I'm not looking to win, I'm just doing it to not look so pathetic.

Standing where Akiha stood, I flexed my muscles in preparation for what I was about to do, the muscle flex actually a feint as I mentally did the calculations for an initial telekinetic burst forward, followed by a reflect that would only act on half the reaction force that my hand experiences when coming in contact with the machine.

I need to make it look realistic, not send the thing flying with a single touch.

As soon as the machine signalled to go, I shot foward from the burst, drawing my fist back like Akiha and thrust it into the bag, feeling the negligible push back from the machine before the bag shot down.

Looking up to see the blinking score on the screen, my heart immediately fell when I saw it: 486. Misaka's top score is over 600 and Akiha still sits above me with her own score of 500.

"Not a bad control over your abilities... But do you really need them just to score?" Akiha said, her eyes turning back to normal after taking on a familiar reddish tinge.

Before I could attest to how not in shape I was physically, a burning question left my mouth, "How?"

"Simple, you dashed forward with little to no physical effort and minimal blood flow to your legs after the exertion, and when you hit the bag, you didn't follow through with your strike. You'd fool most bystanders with that performance though." Akiha said with a snide grin.

Stepping forward to take the glove from me again, Akiha grinned as she put it on in one smooth movement, "Since you're using your abilities to boost your score, let me try."

I have a very bad feeling about this...

With a yell, Akiha took one step forward, her foot pressing so hard it left a small dent on the floor as that one large step sent her airborne, her arm blazing with flames as it swung through the air colliding with the bag at superhuman velocities, the bag arcing down back into the machine making a noise so loud that other people looked up at their games just to look.

742, a new high score.

Before Akiha could input a name into the machine, I immediately grabbed her hand and started to leave, before somebody came to investigate the dent in the floor or the smoking glove left on the machine.

"That was fun!" Akiha giggled as I led her off until she finally remembered, "Hey! I didn't get to put my name in!"

"With the obvious use of supernatural abilities back there I would recommend you didn't." I said, grinning back at Akiha as I led her past a few photo booths.

"Hey! Let's try that!" Akiha said almost immediately, pointing at one of the booths, making me regret taking this route away from the arcade.

"That? But it's something girly girls would..." I started to say, shutting my mouth as soon as I realised the company I was with, and how keeping quiet would actually prolong my lifespan rather than shorten it.

"Girly girls would...?" Akiha said questioningly, eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"Waste all their money on! One photo is fine!" I said quickly, walking towards the booth of doom.

"So... How do these things work?" Akiha asked, studying the monitor with interest.

"These things are based off the machines you find outside the city so operating them is the same as the ones outside... I guess these just have added features." I said as I slotted a coin in, the machine instantly starting up and displaying the menu.

"First you take a photo, the machine usually takes 6 while giving a 3 second pause in between frames to alter your pose... Hey!"

Climbing on my back and making an anime-girl like pose, Akiha held that position until the camera flashed, the first photo a complete disaster (for me).

Struggling to get Akiha off me, I grabbed her shoulders and started pushing her away while she stretched my lips, the camera flashing once again.

"Akihaaaa...!" I yelled, using all of my nonexistent strength on her, telekinetically forcing her off me as well, finally getting her in a noogie just before the camera flashed a 3rd time.

Our struggle continuing once again, Akiha broke out of the nookie as fast as I caught her in it, smiling at the camera as she gave me a knuckle sandwich in the 4th photo.

Momentarily stunned by the attack I turned to push her back off of me again only to touch a soft gentle part of her just as the camera flashed.

Oh shit.

"Ryuuuu...!" Akiha yelled, her anger rising as she conjured a fireball at close range muttering softly the incantation, detonating it in my face just before the camera flashed.

With less than a split second to react, I clenched both fists sending out a minor shockwave that sent most of the air out of the booth, the explosion becoming a large puff of smoke due to the lower than normal concentration of oxygen.

Smoke or not, both Akiha and I were forced to leave the booth coughing, my clothes slightly singed as well.

"Well, editing the photo is definitely out..." I mutter, dusting off my clothes as the machine printed out the set of photos as stickers.

"Do you want these?" Akiha asked as she retrieved the printout.

"Nah I'll get it like this..."

Tapping the outside console on the machine, I quickly sent myself a copy of the photos to my handphone directly. As I looked back at Akiha, she was still staring at the stickers in wonder, "You peel them off and..."

"I know what a sticker is you idiot, I'm trying to think about where to put them!" Akiha snapped.

"You can stick them to your phone." I said absentmindedly, checking the quality of the photos saving one as my wallpaper.

When Akiha did not say anything, I turned to see her look at me with a sad look on her face, "I don't have a phone..."

"No point moping about it, come on, I know a place you can get them cheaper." I said, heading for the exit.

"Where're we going?"

"To a friend's shop in district 11. I helped him when he was being pressured by Skill Outs so he gives me good discounts."

A short walk to the 11th district later, Akiha was the proud owner of a new light blue phone while I had a considerably lighter wallet. Though the ecstatic look on her face really made it worth it.

Just when I was about to call it a day, a group of punks turned the corner and started to stare at me and point.

I got a bad feeling about this...

"Akiha, we gotta go." I whispered, tugging her along.

"What? Why?"

"Those Skill Outs that were pressuring my friend? It's them." I said, nodding at the group before taking a turn down an alley.

Wrong move, they have thugs here as well. We're trapped!

"Akiha... I think we're going to have to fight our way out of this... Just be subtle about it ok?"

"Now that's something I can dig! Nothing like a little exercise before dinner. I needed to let of more steam after that punching game anyway."

In most of my experiences, a quick show of force normally deters a normal delinquint. But I'm not so sure how well it'd work on ones with a score to settle.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" the leader drawled, putting his hands in his pockets as he stalked over like it was a 'cool' thing to do.

"Just passing through." I replied calmly, preferring to talk my way out even though I was spinning up the Personal Realities of Vector Change and Telekinesis.

"We're just here to pay you back what you gave to us. Tenfold..." one of the thugs said, silenced by a glare from his boss.

"As Masahiro said, that's exactly what we want. But maybe if you give us a night with this girl here... I'll reconsider." he said, pulling one of his hands out of his pockets to touch Akiha.

This guy must totally fail at reading body language... With that glare she is giving him, I wouldn't even step near her.

Just before his hand made contact with her cheek, Akiha dug her back foot into the ground and slammed her fist right into his chest, winding him and causing him to stagger.

As he gasped for air Akiha followed up with a push kick to the same area forcing him to the ground.

"Subtle enough?" Akiha asked telepathically as she stared down the punk with a smug look on her face.

"What are you waiting for?! Get them!" the leader yelled, scrambling to get behind one of his mates and push him forward.

With the ten or so morons with five on each side coming in at us, and in such an enclosed space nonetheless, I couldn't help but grin at the giant advantage that I was given: Unintentional fratricide.

With the first thug screaming a loud battle cry as he unbalanced himself just to draw his fist back and punch, I leaned myself to the left and watched as he sacrificed his footing to correct the course of his fist.

Telekinetically guiding one of his friends who was attacking me from the other side, I made him miss his intended target while giving him a new one: his poor footed friend.

One down.

Feeling a large amount of pain from behind me I silently cursed as I forgot about the third idiot and made the necessary adjustments to my vector shield to force him to punch the wall next to me if he touched me again.

Finally rounding on the thugs 2, 4 and 5 who were staring at me and each other probably wondering whether to attack one at a time, simultaneously or just run like hell, I decided to give them a nudge in the latter, "Don't wanna end up like him right?"

Their gazes following my thumb to their fallen comrade, knocked out by none other than a friend, they turned and ran leaving me free to turn around and hope Akiha was alright.

"Done? I'm just about finished here." Akiha said, surrounded by 5 moaning bodies.

"What did you...? Nevermind, I don't wanna know." I saif quickly.

"Indeed you don't." Akiha said smugly.

-End of Chapter 2-

Hey all! Sorry for the delay, I've been really busy lately! Lost my iPod so a lot of this chapter was actually lost but here it is! A minor filler before the next arc begins, have to get some relaxation time every now and then right? Hope you enjoyed it! Leave any thoughts and comments in the reviews and I'll be sire to get back to you asap, ciao!


	3. Beach Holiday: Sun Sea and Surf

Sorry for the long delay, I've been busy with things and also had trouble coming up with a canon example of what would happen to Ryu along with the reason so I've been in quite a deadlock until now, thanks for patiently waiting and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 3 Beach Holiday: Sand Sea and Surf**

After Akiha got her phone, the increasing number of delinquents hunting for me resulted in me never travelling anywhere alone or spending my time in Judgment Branch 132 or at home. With only Akiha for company and MISAKA 19090 gone for her "readjustment" therapy the days started to grind to hours and hours to minutes.

I'm like a prisoner in my own house dammit.

With little to nothing to do on a daily basis, I nearly jumped for joy when Yomikawa-sensei called my handphone, telling me to come to school for what she would not say.

To think I'd celebrate a call from my teacher. Just how far have I fallen?

A short train trip later, I found myself taking a slow lazy walk into school running into someone I didn't expect to see.

"T-Touma-san?" I said, catching the attention of the amnesiac teenager.

"Ryusuke-san? You got called too?" Touma replied, slightly shocked as well but not as much as I was.

"What're you here for?"

"Probably the same reason I got called. Yomikawa-sensei's waiting for you inside." Touma replied, nodding as he continued walking off.

Same reason...?

Entering the teacher's office and making a beeline for Yomikawa's table, I bowed before greeting (something I don't normally do) before standing in front of her.

"Well Ryusuke, you seem to have gotten yourself into a bit of trouble recently jan?"

"A bit would be an understatement." I replied with a grin as I mentally relived the hell I had gone through the past few days.

"I know. The higher ups are sorting things out as we speak but to make it easier for them they thought it'd be easier for you to disappear."

"Touma and I right?"

"Oh you ran into him? Yeah they're sending both of you on a holiday so to speak so enjoy yourself jan."

Taking a small pamphlet along with exit papers countersigned by Yomikawa as my guarantor, there was nothing much left for me in the office aside from a quick thanks and farewell before I was out of there.

Reaching my room earlier than expected having phased out on the journey back, Akiha was already sitting at the table with lunch prepared apparently waiting for my return. As guilty as I was having made her wait, I felt even more guilty on the fact that I wouldn't be able to take her along.

"Take me along? To where?" Akiha asked, digging in to the curry since I had returned.

Shit, I forgot she can read my mind.

"I can hear you you know." Akiha muttered in between sipping the curry and looking at me.

"Kuh! Well, I'm supposed to leave this city for a short holiday while the higher ups of the city calm the storms brought up by my involvement in recent events..."

"By recent you mean that fiasco where I had to save your ass right?" Akiha said, interrupting me with a snide grin.

"Yeah yeah whatever so now they're sending me to some beach place for a few days while the dust settles."

"Sounds interesting. Can I come along?"

"..."

"Ryusuke?"

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but you are not in this city by legal means and thus trying to smuggle you out would in all likelihood get you arrested. The only reason I can leave is because I have a ton of papers and my student pass or else even I won't be able to leave."

"Oh is that all? I managed to pick these up yesterday." Akiha replied, flashing me an envelope with what looked like a visitor pass with her face on it.

"W-what!?"

The snide grin never leaving her face as we both packed our bags in preparation for the next few days, I couldn't help but ask, "How'd you get those?"

"As I said before, you don't wanna know."

With the matter of how Akiha obtained her documents never resolved, dropping the matter seemed like the only option as we both continued to pack, Akiha finishing first as she did not have much to pack in the first place. With both bags in hand, we set off for one of the exits to Academy City where a taxi took us to a rundown lodge on a beach about an hours drive from the city itself.

Getting there was no easy feat. I had to stop Akiha from blasting the security personnel when they tried to inject me with nanodevices, apparently she thought I was being attacked. If that wasn't enough, the damn taxi driver got lost and started heading inland for 15 minutes before I realised he was going the wrong way.

One disaster after another.

Once at the lodge, Akiha and I had a quick dinner before heading off to bed, Akiha taking the futon next to me as I lamented my lack of things to do.

"Don't be such a bore, come on the futon's are soft!" Akiha said, dragging me down into my own futon, her breath tickling my skin as she intruded into my futon.

"Wait, why are our futon's together?! Did the lodge owners mistake us for a couple? I don't remember them being this close!" I said, struggling in Akiha's grip as she rested on me.

"Relax Ryu. Struggling so hard to get out of a girl's embrace, many would start to question whether you play for the home team no?"

"Get off me! And stop saying in roundabout ways that I'm gay!"

Thankfully Akiha got off me several minutes afterward but not before more teasing before both of us finally fell asleep.

At least, sleep for about an hour.

Feeling incredibly warm under my blanket, I grunted and shifted it off me while only half awake. But it kept getting warmer.

Sweating from the extreme heat, I opened my eyes to see Akiha, her hands alight and passing over my body as she smiled at her prank.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Warming you off course!" Akiha replied in a cutesy girl voice.

"Gahhh! Too warm! Stop it!"

"I can't~ I'm finally out of that city and can finally use magic freely so why can't I do this?"

"If you want to use magic so badly why don't you go blast fireballs outside or something instead of disturbing me?!"

"... Because I don't wanna attract attention."

"So let me get this straight... You want to use magic, you don't want to attract attention to yourself and thus your conclusion is that you should use it to annoy me?"

"Yep!"

"What the hell!?"

Looks like it can't be helped.

Rolling over and ignoring Akiha, I started using Energy Manipulation to absorb the heat from Akiha's palms in order to cool myself but her hands just kept getting hotter.

"That won't work you know. My magic is more powerful than your ability."

Sure enough, I could feel Akiha's hands getting hotter, emitting more heat than my ability could absorb.

Fine, if she wants to play this way.

Closing the Personal Reality for Energy Manipulation, I started up Vector Change calculating the vectors the heat energy was taking from Akiha's palms and setting to reflect.

But it still kept getting hotter.

"Are you forgetting? This is magical flame." Akiha whispered smugly, starting to giggle at my obvious discomfort, "Feeling hot? You could just take off your shirt."

Hell no.

Adding every possible rule under the sun to Vector Change's reflect excluding gravity, air and water I quickly activated it, enjoying the squeal Akiha made as her flames were redirected right back at their source. A victory for me.

"Fine spoilsport I'm going to sleep. Happy?" Akiha muttered.

If only it were that easy. She'd probably be back the moment I dropped my reflect, which means I have to stay awake in order to maintain it. Guess I'm not getting any sleep tonight.

"Why can't I reflect passively?" I muttered inaudibly with a sigh.

Only lowering my guard after I heard Akiha's slowed breaths indicating that she fell asleep, I did a quick check on the time on my phone before I turned back to lie on my back.

Goddamit, 2am.

Finally drifting off to sleep, Akiha and I were both rudely awakened by a loud voice from the floor below us a few hours earlier than we would have liked.

"Oniiiiiii-chan~! Waaaake, up!"

With the only other possible person that could be called an "onii-chan" in this building being Touma, Akiha started to toss and turn in her futon, her intentions to cause grevious bodily harm telegraphed by her grinding teeth as she started for the door.

"Wait Akiha don't murder them!" I yelled, leaping out of my own futon and tackling her to the floor only realising who I was tackling when I hit the floor.

"T-Tsubaki?! What the hell are you doing here!?" I yelled, scrambling to get off her.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I'm Akiha! You didn't hit your head when you woke up did you?" Tsubaki retorted, rubbing her head as she glared at me before crawling backwards to the opposite wall, "W-what's going on!?"

"Jet black hair, nice curves and decent sized boobs you're definitely Tsubaki! How did you leave Academy City?!"

"I told you already I'm Akiha, and what kind of joke are you playing at? Who are you and what the hell are those?!" Tsubaki yelled, pointing a finger at my chest.

"I'm Ryusuke dammit! And look who's talking! Akiha's boobs are totally smaller than that! The hair can be dyed and both your heights are relatively similar but your face and body proportions are all off!" I yelled back.

"My boobs are small? What about yours! You could practically suffocate someone with those you monster!"

Wait a minute, something's wrong here.

"If you're Akiha then you should know things only Ryusuke and Akiha know right? Simple way to test."

"How would you know anything Ryusuke knows? Ryusuke's a guy!"

"What were your exact words when you visited me in the hospital after you helped me back into bed?"

"Don't ever talk about dying it's the easy way out... Wait... How did you know about that?"

"Because I'm Ryu dammit! But if you know those words... You're... Akiha?"

"Ryusuke...? But... You're a girl!"

Slowly standing up and walking over to help Akiha up I couldn't help but ask, "If I'm a girl, what do I look like?"

Taking my hand and standing up shakily while dusting herself off, Akiha studied me from head to toe several times before answering, "Milky white skin, about 1.7 meters tall, black hair tied in a pony tail that splits off and reaches down to your hips, jeans and a belt though the left side is ripped revealing the whole leg..."

Raising a hand and stopping her, I gritted my teeth as only one person I've ever seen matched the description Akiha was giving me.

"T-shirt tied at the bottom showing my midriff?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"Of all the people in the world to swap appearances with I had to swap it with 'her'..."

Her head tilting slightly in confusion, Akiha's lips took on a puzzled frown, "You know this person?"

"I ran into her before on the way to the hospital, if I'm not wrong her name's Kanzaki Kaori."

With no reasonable explanation as to how we both got this way and both of our stomachs rumbling, Akiha and I decided to head down for breakfast first and maybe figure out how our appearances became altered later.

At least, that was the plan until we reached the floor below.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhh!"

That's Touma's voice!

Rushing down to as soon as we could, Akiha and I arrived just in time to see Touma grab a blue haired figure in a nun's habit and open a nearby door, fling the figure into the room and slam the door immediately afterwards.

"T-Touma! Sit there in the corner. I'll preach to you not to treat girls in a brutal manner!"

"My, my, Touma-san, I didn't know that you have a violent passion towards girls."

My footsteps grinding to a halt as I caught a glimpse of Touma's parents, I looked at Touma bewildered before slowly looking back at his parents, his father looking normal enough. But his mother was the nun that stays in his room?!

Grabbing Touma and heading halfway up the stairs I left Akiha with Touma's 'family' as I shook Touma, "What kind of joke is this?! Are you telling me that the nun that you saw naked in your room is your mom?! She doesn't even look older than you! Is she secretly hiding some kind of anti aging secret that pharmaceutical companies are dying for? Is she somehow related to Komoe-sensei?!"

"I don't know! Everyone I woke up to this morning seems to look like someone else! Wait, Ryusuke...-san... Was it? Why don't you look different?"

"Errr, according to my friend I look like someone else."

"That girl you're with? Who did she say you look like?"

Gritting my teeth as he asked the taboo question, my reply must have come off as a bit snappish because he backed off immediately, "Don't. Ask."

Both of us going to the first floor together, to my shock and apparently only mine as Touma seemed to have accepted it, Misaka Mikoto was lounging at one of the tables near the TV reading magazines looking extremely bored.

Wait a second! Misaka Mikoto?! Tokiwadai's Ace?!

While I started up my Electromaster Personal Reality and braced for impact, Touma walked over to her as calm as ever.

"Hey, Biri Biri, why are you sitting there as if it's natural for you to be there?"

He's surprisingly calm in this situation!

"What, Oniichan? Are you still mad about earlier? It doesn't matter, does it? Whether I hug you, cling to you, or flirt with you?"

"T-T-T-T-Touma-san... To think that you and the Railgun had that sort of relationship..."

"It's not like that at all!"

"Got it got it, I was just kidding after all." I replied, flashing him a knowing smirk.

"Oniichan, who's that girl you're talking to? Your girlfriend?" Mikoto asked, the question bringing a squeamish scowl to my face.

"Huh...? Girlfriend?" Touma replied turning around to look at me.

"I look like a girl..." I whispered to Touma after trying and failing to reach him via telepathy several times.

"Then what about her?" Mikoto asked, pointing behind me causing Touma and I to look behind at Akiha slowly walking down the stairs.

"She is not!... Uuuu I feel like a fool for going through all this trouble to leave the city." Touma said, sighing as he looked down to the floor.

Leaving Touma to his depression as Akiha and I made our way to the smell of food near the exit, the sight of who the owner was gave me a shock as I stared into what was the kitchen.

Stiyl!? It's official then. I have lost my mind. Where's the mental institution people? I'll just hand myself over to them now.

"What the hell...?!"

It seems Touma is now experiencing the shock I felt 10 seconds ago.

"Oh, you're up early. The sea is still cold, or maybe you didn't get any sleep because of the heat yesterday?"

Akiha's lack of shock definitely means she still sees the owner as the same old man we saw yesterday but for Touma and I, seeing Stiyl Magnus was an extremely unnerving experience.

"Oops, this isn't grilled yet, so I can't serve it to customers. Hey, Maou! Come over here and serve our guest breakfast from whatever food that's available!" Stiyl yelled into the back of the kitchen.

Watching the gears tick in Touma's head was actually quite amusing for a few seconds until the person Stiyl called out to came out.

"Dad! You shouldn't say that in front of customers!"

Dad?! Stiyl's daughter is a MISAKA clone?! Wait, the clones can't show emotion! And why the hell is this one wearing just an appron?! Am I caught in the middle of some eroge or something?!

"What? You have two roles? Ah, no, this one is Misaka Imouto, the clone one." Touma said, looking at the MISAKA clone that just appeared.

"Dad, this is a customer, so I should refrain from reacting, right?" the MISAKA clone said, trying hard not to frown.

"Oniiiii-chaaan! Have you asked about the TV? I'm turning it on now~!"

While Touma went back inside the house, I was trying to salvage the situation with the owner and his daughter.

"Don't mind my friend, he hasn't fully woken up yet and I think he's still living in his dream."

It is incredibly lame, and totally unbelieveable but thankfully both the owner and his daughter nodded as if accepting my excuse.

With Touma now freaking out inside the lodge, Akiha and I shared a shake of our heads as Touma tried and failed to explain the current predicament we all shared.

-End of Chapter 4-

Author's Note: Hiii! Thanks for being so patient and waiting for this chapter, I've even gotten a few PM's asking when the next chapter will be out, your patience is to be commended, I've never gotten a PM like that before! -teary eyes- I know this chapter seems a little short, but fear not, the next chapter is already underway as I post this so look forward to it! If you have any thoughts, suggestions or requests feel free to review! I use them for motivation!


	4. Cause and Effect: Great Magic Angel Fall

Chapter 4 Cause and Effect: Great Magic Angel Fall

With Touma freaking out inside the lodge over the apparent changes in appearances, Akiha and I decided to head out to the beach, our plan ruined by the fact that it was jellyfish season. With the waters not safe to swim in, Akiha and I were forced to stay on the beach.

Akiha opting to tan herself, laid on the beach mat. Her bikini open at the top to prevent tan lines from appearing as she sat under the umbrella.

"Hey, the idea of suntanning is to sit under the sun and tan, not sit in the shade you know." I said, lying on my own mat and lazing under the umbrella.

"I know, but I don't want to go back too tanned. It's bad for my skin."

"Then why bother? Tanning under an umbrella is like cooking without a flame."

"I wouldn't expect a kid to understand the issues of too much sunlight." Akiha replied snidely, turning her head to look at me.

"Skin cancer, sunburn, depressed immune function and accelerated skin aging." I said nonchalantly, rattling off the list.

"Oh yeah, you come from that holy grail of science studies. Well, maybe I have another plan in mind."

"Like?"

"Seducing you with my topless bikini form." Akiha replied, a catlike grin spreading on her face.

"It's not like I can see anything. And you know that doesn't work on me." I replied, closing my eyes and enjoying the sea breeze.

Shifting to sit up slightly, Akiha cast a suspicious eye on me, "Are you gay or something?"

"I'm not! And cover yourself before someone sees!" I yelled back, a figure appearing in the distance.

Sure enough, Touma appeared wearing swimming trunks carrying a beach mat and umbrella of his own, slowly shuffling towards us before planting the umbrella and mat a few meters away from us.

"Yo, here to swim?" I asked, getting up to wave at Touma before catching his eye.

"Here to reserve a spot." Touma replied back as he sighed, "Such misfortune."

"What's wrong? Aside from everyone looking different."

"It's not just us, the whole world seems to be mismatched. Am I hallucinating..." Touma replied, sitting cross legged under his umbrella.

"Well, you could just count it to your list of misfortune." I replied with a shrug before lying down again.

Hearing the crunching sound of footsteps in the sand, Touma and I looked toward the source only to see Touma's father arrive.

"Hey, Touma! Good work on securing the place; Well we're the only people today, so I guess it wouldn't make a difference if you didn't. Wahahaha." Touma's father said, laughing.

When Touma didn't reply, I looked up confused following his and Akiha's line of sight and found myself stunned as well: Touma's nun friend Index was in a bathing suit that ended all bathing suits.

No wait, she's supposed to be his mother. But still, something like that should be considered indecent regardless of what age right?!

"Hoo~ What is it Touma? You like my swimming trunks that much?"

Both Touma and I totally ignored what Touma's father said, our eyes fixated on the girl that was supposed to be his mother.

A black bikini with transparent nylon for strings making it look like the black cloth was taped on rather than worn, and because of the appearances being swapped, Touma and I are forced to stare at a scene straight out of a loli manga.

"She pulls off the sexy look quite well you know." Akiha whispered, nudging me with her elbow.

"I'm sure she would, if she didn't look like a thirteen year old." I whispered back.

"My, my, Touma-san. Your face states that you have a problem with my swimsuit." Touma's mother said, her voice matching Index's.

"That's beyond the problem! Where did you get that swimsuit? It's different from what you used yesterday!"

"My, my. I just prepared two or three different swimsuits beforehand."

"Ahahaha," laughed Touya. "Yep, Mom still has her sex appeal active. Good to know it's worth giving this to Mom as a present even though it cost me a lot to buy it."

With that, Touma completely lost it.

"Confounded father! What do you think you're doing bribing people!? More importantly, how did you know Index's three sizes!? Don't tell me you two went to the supermarket together without my knowledge!" he screamed, grabbing his father by the neck and choking him.

"My, my, Touma-san. If you keep pushing your thumbs against your dad's carotid artery, it won't be long until he meets his maker."

"This lolicon is after your body, so don't stop me, Index! Gaaaah!" Kamijou screamed, "Shit, I knew it was weird that Mom looked younger than her age. Confess already, she's just twenty years old, right? In that case, how old was Mom when I was born!? Answer me, you pedo father!"

"Bwrghgh. C-calm down, Touma. Here, have this souvenir that I bought from Ireland. It's an amulet to preserve family welfare."

"What's this naked figure of a woman!? Are you implicitly telling me that you're dying to do that kind of thing!?"

"N-no. It's their goddess of fertility named Sheela na Gig, I thi—Ggggahh!"

Looks like Touma isn't taking the body swap situation very well after all.

"What's the fuss about, Oniichan? Ah, don't tell me there's an event revealing that you were not actually blood-related?" came a voice from behind us as Misaka Mikoto joined the fray.

This Misaka is definitely not Misaka Mikoto, definitely a body swap and the person somehow knows Touma and is related to him. How, I am not sure. But Mikoto definitely will never be able to pull off an imouto act with her tsundere personality and violent tendencies.

"You, too, stop that forceful inclusion of 'stepfamily setting'! By the way, what's with that attire? We're not in a school pool anymore, so why are you in a school swimsuit?"

"Eh? Is it weird?" Mikoto replied.

"Kuh. So you're playing the cute sister character to the end, eh?"

Finally giving up on trying to kill his father, Touma slumped on the beach mat as he sighed loudly, his father coughing as he gave his son a concerned look.

"Uhh, It's my careless mistake… I didn't know Touma had this mother complex…"

"My my. I didn't know that the Oedipus Complex, Freud-sensei's psychology theory that boys unconsciously hated their fathers, was real." Touma's mother said, tilting her face and giving a knowing smile.

"This is bad. The side effect of living a solitary dormitory life for years has probably caused Touma to develop a strong desire for family love."

Desire for family love doesn't result in Oedipus Complex! What the hell is up with this family?!

"Why is everyone like this…?" Kamijou said venomously, "On top of making a completely amateur diagnostic, they label people as mother-cons! Everyone, line up in that corner! I'll bury all your bodies with the hole that I dug using this mini-spade!"

"Kyaaahh!" the three happily screamed as they ran off into the jellyfish infested sea.

"Here's to the lot of them getting stung." I muttered, raising an imaginery drink and offering a toast.

"His family is... Very animated..." Akiha muttered, the shade apparently making her lazier and lazier.

"I won't let you escape!" Touma yelled, chasing after his family until I tapped him on the shoulder.

Having seen the horror that ended all horrors behind me once, I didn't dare turn with Touma lest another second of this sight of pure evil enters my eyes and burns my retinas.

"Touma, Touma! I'm late, sorry for the wait." a cutesy voice that sounded manly no matter how much one tried to deny it.

Almost mechanically, Touma turned his face towards the sound of his name being called, a look of absolute horror masking his usually nonchalant features even before he saw it; A blue haired boy in Index's one piece frilly swimsuit.

"... Hah?!" Touma screamed, as he picked up the mini spade that he was holding earlier and dashing towards the crossdressing freak that was his friend.

Digging a hole as furiously as he could with the tiny spade, Touma dug a 5 foot hole in almost no time at all and shoved his friend in filling it with unbridled ferocity. The likes I have never seen before as if Touma had some kind of split personality that suddenly decided to awaken. By the time he stopped, his friend was nothing more than a head in the ground.

With his frenzy finally over, Touma's body went limp again as he stared up at the sky and then back to his friend who was buried neck deep in the ground.

"Did I do this...? I wonder what I've done..."

"He doesn't even recall burying his friend? Is he that scared of girls?"

"No Akiha. The person he buried isn't a girl, the reason he doesn't remember anything is probably the result of a self preservation reaction to protect himself from losing his sanity." I replied, knowing that Akiha still saw Index as the cute underaged girl instead of this tall blue haired boy.

As Touma began to tremble again at the sight of his mismatched family, another familiar voice that even I recognised this time started to speak, "Unyaaa~! Kami-yan, I finally found you!"

No doubt about it, it's the guy who lusts after his own stepsister! I only met him once when my cousin introduced his stepsister to me. He dresses like a delinquint while not actually being one and is the only guy I know that is a total siscon.

"T-Tsuchimikado?! Hey, wait a minute! What are you doing here outside the city? How did you leave Academy City? Is Maika with you!?"

"If possible, I'd like you to not call my sister so casually, but… there's not much time left, Kami-yan. I have one thing to ask: do you see me as 'Tsuchimikado Motoharu'?"

While Touma puzzled over Tsuchimikado's question, Akiha whispered so only I could hear her, "Who's that?"

"Umm, Touma's classmate I think, why do you ask?"

"Are you sure? No matter how I see it he's definitely at least early twenties are you sure he's his classmate?"

"Wait what? His appearance is switched to...? Then why is he asking...?"

"Tsuchimikado right? Why are you asking such a weird question?" I asked, approaching him with caution.

"What? You see me as me too? How did you... Well, whatever. Anyway, Kami-yan, Ryu-san, you must get out of here ASAP. It's dangerous. What's dangerous, you ask? Soon, an irate nee-chin who went ballistic will come at you at any moment!"

Nee-chin...?

"Hah? Nee-chin? Hey, don't tell me you did something?" Touma replied, obviously confused by the warning.

"Quit asking and just listen to your neighbor's advice!"

While Kamijou just sloped his head to one side. Akiha had managed to pick the umbrella from the spot it was planted in and managed to move it further up the beach and was beckoning me to follow her.

Scrambling to pick up my beach towel and run, I barely managed to reach Akiha in time when a girl's shout came from further down the beach.

"I finally found you, Kamijou Touma!"

That's... The girl that beat up Touma from before...! Kanzaki Kaori!

Edging towards Touma as she continuously touched and let go of her sword, Kanzaki yelled, "Kamijou Touma! I know you're the one behind this... This Angel Fall! Turn everything back to normal or else...!"

Being out of hearing range, I was only able to catch bits and scraps when Touma was shouting, though Akiha seemed to manage despite the distance away. While I pondered whether I should ask her about what they were talking about, Akiha flashed me a bored look as she leaned closer to me.

"Really, you should stop thinking so much, you do know I can hear everything right?" Akiha said, flicking a little sand in my direction, "And they are really talking about a lot of things, must I relay all of it?"

"Well what are they talking about?" I replied, casting a wary eye back at Touma, who seemed to look more and more confused.

"Well, the twenties guy seems to be doing most of the explaining but the red haired guy is also filling in the blanks as well..."

"Wait." I said, holding up a hand, "Red hair...?"

"Yeah, barcode on his cheek, long red hair, tall, at least 2 meters. You know him? I think I've seen him before at some point." Akiha replied, tapping her chin as she looked up and to the left trying to recall the memory.

"Umm, I see them as a teenage guy and a samurai girl."

"Probably affected by the magic as well. Though your friend's supposed to be an esper, they seem to be trying to cram an awful lot of knowledge about magic into him."

"So, just paraphrase and phase out the magic talk, I have this feeling that even if you repeat what they're telling him neither of us are going to do much understanding anyway."

"The result of this swapping is a spell called Angel Fall. It swaps the appearance and identity of everyone in the world and brings an Angel down to Earth. Nuh uh, no questions, let me finish." Akiha said, when I opened my mouth only to cut me off.

"Tsuchimikado, is apparently a spy for the magicians and was one himself until he became an esper, espers cannot use magic and he's suffering the side effects. Tsuchimikado looks like some star named Hitotsui Hajime which kinda explains his age and the 'samurai girl' looks like Stiyl Magnus."

What side effects though?

Taking a quick look at the group before turning back to face Akiha I asked the question that had been weighing on my mind or a while, "What's the side effects of Espers using magic? And did they discuss how to stop this Angel Fall?"

"I don't know the answer to the first but as for the second, one either defeats the caster or destroy the ritual centre."

"Kill. Not defeat." I whispered softly, my gut churning at the possibility of someone having to lose their life in order to revert everything back to normal.

"Yes, but at least they will be the one doing it, we're not involved right?" Akiha whispered back, patting my back in an attempt to comfort me.

"Like it or not we're already involved. We all don't look like who we're supposed to be."

Before Akiha could say anything else, Touma's screams started to come from the beach, coming loud and clear despite the large distance between us, "STOP WATCHING THE SHOW FROM THE SIDELINES! HURRY... UP AND TELL HER TO STOP SHAKING ME!"

This looks interesting, maybe I should take a closer look.

"... THINK ABOUT IT, YOU GUYS! ANGEL FALL IS A MAGIC SPELL, AND I'M AN ESPER! HOW CAN I CAST MAGIC!?"

Apparently, Kanzaki started on her interrogation of Touma and was violently shaking him from side to side.

As I crept closer to get a better look and hear what Kanzaki and Tsuchimikado were saying, Kanzaki finally reached Touma's pants and Touma had an extremely healthy reaction to Kanzaki touching him.

"Wait... wait a second! Miss Kanzaki! This isn't some! This is an effective factor! It's an irresistible accident! I'm sorry, I'm wrong! It's my fault, please don't serve me up with that Japanese sword!"

Oh goodness, don't tell me she's actually going to look, though the view would probably be funnier to Akiha with a 2 meter tall red haired man doing a close inspection on another guy's body. Touma himself seemed to be reaching his breaking point as he was starting to exhibit classic symptoms of a panic attack.

"Why…WHY IS IT 'IF IT'S NOT A, THEN IT'S B'!? WHY ARE THERE ONLY A AND B AS OPTIONS!? HOLD…HOLD ON! MISS KANZAKI! WHY ARE YOU WEARING SURGICAL GLOVES!? HOLD…HOLD ON! WAIT…AHHHHH!"

While Touma retreated with embarassed tears in his eyes, the two continued their discussion while Touma shakily wrote in the sand, "I'm going to sue you."

Well I guess I should to a certain extent feel sorry for him, he did undergo what could easily be considered sexual harassment in the form of molest. Though before I could help him to his feet, I felt a pair of eyes on me that sent shivers down my spine.

Kanzaki Kaori was looking straight at me, and was still wearing her surgical gloves.

"Uhhh, who are you? Why are you coming towards me?" I asked softly.

"I've seen you before... You broke through Stiyl's Opila runes. Tell me, who do I look like?" Kanzaki asked, advancing slowly towards me.

"U-umm, Stiyl?"

"Relax nee-chin, he's not involved." Tsuchimikado said, placing a hand on Kanzaki's shoulder to stop her.

"Thanks a bunch for the save Tsuchimikado..." I said with a sigh of relief, clapping a hand to my mouth when I realised my mistake.

"Tsuchimikado...? You see him as who he is? Wait, who are you!?" Kanzaki yelled, her hand getting a firm grip on her sword.

Shit, should I ready to defend myself...?

Before I could open any Personal Reality, I felt the cold sting of a blade against my neck. Kanzaki pressing it against the side of my throat.

"W-wait, I'm an Esper, I don't have anything to do with this!"

"Then explain how you don't see him swapped!" Kanzaki yelled, her grip on the blade tightening.

"He's not free from the magic." A voice said from behind me.

"Who are you?" Kanzaki yelled, her gaze averted behind me.

"Akiha Makushou, a friend. I'm just a friend travelling with Ryusuke. To those who are affected by the magic he looks like a tall girl with long hair, a large chest carrying a large sword..."

"Akiha, don't tell them!" I yelled, the gears already ticking in Kanzaki's head.

"You look like... Me...?!" Kanzaki whispered dangerously, her fists trembling as her katana shook.

"Nee-chin! Leave the girl alone, we're not to get involved with her in any way." Tsuchimikado said.

"She's obviously a magician, why aren't we supposed to?"

"Because she's not in any faction and part of the Deep Blood case." Tsuchimikado replied, summarising his entire explanation into one sentence, his tone extremely serious.

"Can she be trusted?" Kanzaki asked, casting a wary look at Akiha.

"I have no reason to lie. He was trying to stop me from toasting him."

"What about this boy? If her description is correct he has my appearance to those who are affected by the magic!" Kanzaki said, turning to Tsuchimikado.

"Well I have no qualms with involving him in the case. Do you Kanzaki nee-chin?"

"I told you to stop calling me that!"

Finally withdrawing her blade from my neck, Kanzaki sheathed her katana in one smooth motion as we all headed in to talk. Before any explaining could begin however, my cellphone rang. Usually I ignored my phone because the only ringtone I ever here is the one I assigned for incoming messages. This time was the exception.

It was the ringtone I assigned to Maka.

Politely excusing myself from the others I quickly accepted the call and expected to have my ears blasted by Maka's screaming. Not hearing anything from the receiver I nearly put the phone down until I heard an almost inaudible whisper.

"Ryusuke... Help..."

-End of Chapter 4-


	5. History Repeated: Fight for Freedom

Chapter 5 History Repeated: Fight for Freedom

"Maka? Where are you Maka? Hello? Hello?!"

She hung up. It could be a prank call, in fact part of me hopes its just a prank call. But on the off chance that it isn't what should I do?

Guess I'll have to check it out either way, Maka has a tendency to bite off more than she can chew. This also provides me a valid reason to return anyway.

"Akiha, I'm going back to the city, something requires my immediate attention. Do you want to stay here or return with me?" I asked briskly, silently thanking the fact that I did not bring much on this journey making my packing a lot easier.

"I'll return with you. What is so urgent that you need to return?"

Coming up with the lamest excuse ever and making sure Tsuchimikado was out of earshot so that he can't expose my lie I whispered, "The latest Esper Today limited print edition comes out today with special interviews with two Level 5 Espers."

"What? You don't seem the type to read such things."

"I'm an Esper aren't I? Come on, we need to get back ASAP!"

Quickly packing up and checking out, Akiha and I took a taxi back to Academy City, the silence between us becoming uncomfortable about halfway there.

"Something bothering you?" I asked, turning to look at Akiha.

"I know that reason you gave me was fake, I'm trying to figure out why."

"Someone I know is in danger. I didn't want Tsuchimikado to know." I replied, wishing I had some way to find out where Maka was on the way back.

As Akiha didn't press the issue, I let out a small sigh of relief as we both cleared Academy City security gates, reaching my dormitory room after an uneventful walk back. My room was just as I left it though slightly stuffy due to the closed window.

What's that blinking light?

Peering inside the half open drawer, the Augmented Reality projector I had stored away was blinking.

I don't remember leaving this thing on...

Wrapping it around my forearm and powering it up, a prompt window opened up almost immediately, "GPS Coordinates received."

Received? From what?

Switching the display option from above my arm to in front of me, I nearly fell over in shock as the coordinates turned into a map with a small blinking dot hovering over one of the buildings.

"What's wrong Ryu?" Akiha asked, looking up from her unpacking, probably noticing my near fall and quick recovery.

Uhhh, nothing." I replied, trying to act as though there wasn't a giant map in front of me.

"Are you feeling alright? Do you have a fever?" Akiha asked, her features shifting to one of concern.

"Do you see a picture in the middle of the room?"I asked, pointing at the map in front of me.

"Are you seeing things? There's nothing in the room."

Ok. This. Is. Awesome. Apparently for some reason only I'm seeing it and apparently she can't, is this because she's not an Esper? Or it could be that... The device is projecting the image directly to my occipital lobe via electrical impulses. Academy City technology really isn't something to be trifled with.

The address of the building in question is listed as a jet propulsion testing facility but it is definitely owned by the Kihara family. Walking in there isn't as simple as an "I'm home!". It's probably a death trap and it should be one of the last places I should ever visit.

But Maka... Her cry for help still echoes in my mind.

"Akiha, get your battle outfit ready."

"Expecting trouble are we?"

"I might not come out of this one without help. I'm sorry to ask but I may really need you on this one."

"Well at least I'll be doing it with your admission then." Akiha said giggling slightly as she grabbed her t-shirt and jeans before making her way to my bathroom.

"What do you mean?"

"[I was planning on following you whether you wanted me to or not.]" Akiha said to me smugly via telepathy from inside the bathroom.

After a few minutes, I left the apartment alone while Akiha timed it such that she will leave at least 10 minutes after me. Armed with the coordinates and a bracelet full of needles I headed through the 15th district to reach the repulsor factory as soon as possible. Though it was several hours after curfew, there was still life on the streets as the random student hurried around for his midnight shopping as the sound of delinquints hanging out echoed through the alleyways.

In order to avoid any unnecessary encounters I tried to stay on the well lit streets as much as possible though I still had to make a few detours. Apparently the rumour that I was involved in the defeat of Academy City's Number One still hadn't fully died down yet.

Arriving at my destination with Akiha standing by somewhere, I quickly started up Misaka's Personal Reality before deactivating Vector Change, I'll need to focus on offence and defence in order to get by and I can't spend too much processing power on just defence alone.

With a quick curt nod out into the street hopefully to wherever Akiha was hiding, I hopped over the wall, quickly throwing a needle into the camera that pointed at the area that I would land in. Embedding itself into the camera's circuitry the needle shorted out the camera for a few seconds to cover my entry but not to the point the guards would become suspicious and come out to inspect the camera. A useful tactic for sure but very risky in the long run. Guards become suspicious when their cameras start failing in consecutive convenient sequences.

Key card lock...? Shouldn't be much of a problem...

Connecting the projector to the lock wirelessly I quickly cycled through possible passcodes until the door slid open a few seconds later. The security on this place isn't lax but it sure is heavy for a place that only develops aviation equipment.

Navigating a few corners while manipulating the map of the current floor with a few jabs and swipes on the read out of the projector. Despite having the most up to date layout of the facility laid out in a translucent diagram in my field of vision to make sure I didn't walk into any walls; I was completely lost.

Notwithstanding the lack of directions, the hallways I travelled through seemed to get hotter and hotter as if someone had turned the air conditioning off. This facility isn't lit in this area so could they be conserving power? Can't be, Academy City's electricity is generated from wind turbines so even though we are told to conserve electricity, wasting it isn't exactly contributing to global warming anyway.

To disprove my power outage theory, I held a hand up to the nearest air duct; I felt a breeze from it. So that means the air conditioning is working. So why is it so hot?

Well, I hate to be too reliant on this ability since it eats a large portion of processing power but sweating too much is also a bad thing. I'll have to replace the fluids or suffer dehydration.

Opening Accelerator's Personal Reality. Raising Vector Shield to reflect the heat from the environment.

Sighing in relief as soon as I finished, the absence of heat feeling like a nice cold shower sent a slight shiver down my spine from the sudden change in temperature.

Not noticing the presence approaching me until too late, a familiar childish voice echoed from the corridor behind me, "Oh an intruder? Guess it won't be so boring after all."

Slowly turning around, a small girl no older than 12 or 13 walked out from behind the corridor, a young blonde haired girl I had come across several times.

Kihara Nayuta.

Relaxing at the sight of a familiar face, my body tensed up from the sinking feeling something was wrong.

If this was really indeed Kihara Nayuta she would have greeted me instead of calling me an intruder. Not only that, as of right now everyone's appearance is supposed to be different due to the effects of Angel Fall. This is not Nayuta and is someone else, someone I do not know.

"Hmmm? You aren't Reality Shift, who are you?" the person asked, the sickeningly sweet voice sending shivers down my spine.

"Who I am is of no concern to you, isn't it common manners to introduce yourself first?" I replied, sounding soft and dangerous.

If I'm not wrong, due to the effects of the magic that prevent me from seeing the identity behind Nayuta's appearance, the person also sees me as Kanzaki Kaori, a large chested beauty that looks totally out of place in a facility like this.

"Names aren't important here, but knowing it makes no difference to what's going to happen to you. I'm Emile Graph. Level 4..."

"Level 4, ability name Heat Stroke." I muttered, finishing his sentence.

Analysis of his ability complete, AIM diffusion field confirmed not a known match to the original Kihara Nayuta. Calculating personality compatibility... 12%.

Well, guess his ability isn't worth adapting.

"You know my name, and my ability. But you haven't told me yours. So what is it?" Emile asked.

"Kuroma Mitsu." I replied, coming up with a random name preparing for an attack.

"Well, Miss Kuroma, you're intruding on private property, that goes without saying. Since I cannot confirm nor deny you've seen anything here, you'd understand if I said that I had to make sure you never see the light of day RIGHT?" Emile replied, giving off an aura of instability.

Catching the movement of his hand in the corner of my eye, I quickly let loose a warning shot in the form of a small bolt aiming for the offending arm.

His facial features twisting into a sadistic grin, something totally out of place on the real Nayuta's face, laughed as the bolt travelled wide, going around him in a an arc before hitting the wall behind him instead of its intended target.

Impossible. He manipulates heat, not electricity.

Bringing my arms behind me to tap into my projector, I quickly performed a quick search on the Bank to be sure, the information scrolling down to the left of my field of vision.

Emile Graph, Level 4 Heat Stroke. A variant of Pyrokinesis, subject is shown to be able to heat up his surroundings and ignite flammable objects.

No mention on him being able to control electricity, also not mentioned that he is a dual or multi skill. His AIM field supports that as well.

Gathering sparks in my hand I prepared another shot this time aiming for the other arm as Emile raised it, letting the bolt fly straight instead of the arc path I previously used, the attack arcing around Emile once again.

"Having fun Electromaster?" Emile sniggered, flicking his hand and throwing a fireball in my direction.

Leaning my body quickly to the left to avoid it, I countered with several bolts of lightning this time only to have them travel off their intended path yet again.

"Still haven't figured it out?" Emile taunted, throwing another fireball at me, forcing me to duck around the corner behind me to dodge it.

"Somehow you are manipulating my attacks." I replied, preoccupied with figuring out how.

"That part is obvious. Still working on the how?" Emile taunted, giving chase and throwing a scattershot of smaller fireballs much like a shotgun.

Unable to dodge all of the pellet sized fireballs I gritted my teeth as parts of my arm were singed by the attack, "Heat can affect the resistivity of electricity in conductors and semiconductors. It has no effect on the electrical resistance of air."

"Who says I'm altering the resistance of air? It's still the same at any temperature." Emile drawled, "What I'm changing is the concentration."

Concentration of air...?

"The temperature of the air is considerably hot and yet you don't seem to be sweating. I'm guessing you used some sort of measure to cool yourself or insulate the heat. If that is the case you wouldn't be able to tell the different concentrations of heat that's being applied."

Electricity always travels along the path of least resistance. By altering the air concentration he's likely creating a path of least resistance around him thus preventing my attacks from hitting him. Countering it is easy, I just need to lower my Vector Shield and sense the differences in temperature to attack but doing so would cause me to suffer from any heat related disorder.

"So, with your electricity sealed up what are you going to do?" Emile taunted, throwing another scattershot and forcing me around another corner.

I could easily use another ability to counter him but that would expose my real identity. Guess I'm stuck using electricity. Or...

The wristband on my left wrist giving me an idea, I quickly ran down the hallway ducking around another corridor and shooting my needles into the walls and ceiling.

Activating Mugino's Personal Reality. Aligning nearby electrons into an unstable state.

"Running are we? Good! The fun is in the chase!" Emile cackled as he followed my footsteps, his voice coming closer and closer to my position.

Just before he rounded the corner, I quickly energised all the electrons around me preparing to force them into coherent lines between the prisms in the needles only for the beam to bounce at an odd angle into the wall instead of the next prism.

Why isn't it working?!

"You really don't know how hot it is do you?" Emile taunted as he rounded the corner and threw another baseball sized fireball to my left forcing me to dodge right.

Upon closer inspection, the needles in the wall had shifted, the prisms no longer in the perfect angle that I had intended, likely caused by the excess heat being produced by the hot head behind me.

I've officially exhausted all my combat options. Turning a full 180, I prepared to run, an open laboratory door down the hallway seeming like the best option at the moment.

Running in and engaging the door controls, I quickly shut and locked the door before that creepy heat freak got in with me, sighing in relief as I lowered my Vector Shields, the cool laboratory air making it unecessary.

"Really... For a facility that develops jet propulsion systems there really is a lack of jet propulsors or machinery that makes them..." I muttered, taking advantage of my momentary reprieve to try and treat the minor burns.

"You'd be surprised by the experiments that take place here." A voice said, echoing off the walls.

"Who's there?!"

With a blinding flash, the lights in the room suddenly turned on simultaneously. The layout of the room becoming clear. The room itself was three stories high big enough to host a basketball game and still have space leftover. Square tiles lined the walls, floor and ceiling giving the impression that I was in a very large box, with glass water tanks along the walls.

And leaning on the far wall, was a flaming red head girl wearing a mask.

"Who are you?" I asked, pushing myself off the door to walk towards the girl.

At least I think she's a girl, her chest's not very pronounced and her hair is long.

"To think that you've forgotten me. How about I jolt your memory!?" The girl yelled, lunging at me.

Dodging to the left, I quickly grabbed for a few needles in my wristband only to look down in horror; my encounter with Emile had warped the rest of the needles rendering them unusable.

That and I am surrounded by water with only Pyrokinesis to fight with. I shouldn't have let my guard down...

Hydro Hand user huh? Looks like my work's cut out for me.

Raising both her hands as she lunged at me, the girl caused the water in the tanks to surge up and out towards me.

Judging by the dimensions of the tanks, each tank are about 1 cubic meter each so that means 1000 litres per tank. She only pulled out about 75% to 80% from each tank meaning the maximum volume she can control is about 400-500 litres. That easily makes her a Level 3.

Leaping forward to avoid the converging torrent, I quickly ignited my hands and blew fire at the water above me, the flames being extinguished upon contact but bringing up the temperature of the water. Due to water having a high heat capacity I can't bring it up to boil as fast as I'd like but I can at least get rid of some of the water via evaporation.

"Fighting water with fire? You're really taking it easy aren't you?" she taunted, pulling more water from the tanks into another clump, going for a left hook shot rather than an over head.

If she keeps this up I won't be able to change abilities in time!

Ducking under the hook and using the opportunity to heat the clump of water as soon as it came within range, the water was withdrawn back to its owner before I could finish heating it. But the water was on the verge of boiling.

The girl must have noticed the temperature of the water she was controlling because she withdrew her hands from the water, the body of water moving slower than it did before.

So being in direct contact with the water allows her to increase the speed at which she can manipulate the water. That can be used to my advantage.

Blowing a constant stream of fire at the water whenever the water came in range, I closed the distance between us to keep the water within my 1 meter range limit, the girl realising my own limitation.

"If you like hot water so much you can have it!"

Uh oh.

Separating and combining the water to prevent me from reaching it, the girl swept her hands forward in a fluid motion causing the now steaming hot water to rush at me all at once.

It's too late for me to try and cool it, my best bet would be to boil it away so that none of it hits me. It's a sound plan... In theory.

Sweeping both hands forwards and outwards I quickly raised a wall of fire, heating the remaining water and causing most of it to boil. As I struggled to maintain it, the remainder of the unboiled water started to put out the flames. The result was my entire fire wall being extinguished, and me being swept by a large amount of boiling hot steam.

"Gaahhh! Khh...!"

An involuntary scream, an expression of pain. Although I could not see her face due to the mask, I could swear that her visage was one of sadistic glee. Although my arms took most of the heat, my face and neck also started to sting, my arms turning a nasty red.

I should take advantage of this little reprieve, starting up Electromaster and Vector Change Personal Realities.

With the humidity in the environment increasing, sweat started to gather on my brow as I slowed my breathing down to dull my heart beat.

As she raised her hands to bring out another batch of water, I jabbed my index and middle finger out letting loose a single bolt of electricity that shot past her mask missing her by inches only to hit the wall behind her.

That's what I get for rushing calculations. I make mistakes, in this case, not only my aiming was off, I miscalculated the flow, forgot to take the environment into account and thus, missed a perfect shot and a perfect opportunity.

Though it seemed to have the desired effect anyway. The water splashed harmlessly onto the ground and she took a step back in shot. Maybe she thought I did it on purpose? I could use that to my advantage.

"That was a warning. Next one is through your face. Now tell me, who are you and why are you doing this?"

Still no answer? Is she that much of a pawn? Does she know nothing or knows something and doesn't want to reply? Either way, she's reached her limit. She only has enough water left in the tanks for one more shot. For her its make or break.

As she drew out the last of the water in the tanks, I quickly shot an arced lightning around the water only to be negated by her when she maneuvered the water to take the hit.

"The water in those tanks is pure water. Water without impurities. Its not as good a resistor as air but it does function well enough to foil your calculations."

Activating Hydro Hand Personal Reality.

"Indeed, it doesn't conduct electricity very well." I replied, buying time waiting for the Personal Reality to come online, "But that doesn't mean it doesn't conduct at all right?"

Ionising electrons on my hand, I swung my hand out in a large arc causing her to move the clump in order to defend from an attack that never came, giving me all the time I needed to quickly sever the large blob of water into many smaller blobs that fell to the ground harmlessly.

"Hydro Hand users all have a weakness. The amount of separate bodies of water they can control. With that many clumps even a Level 4 Esper would be struggling to simply keep them from falling. We are no different."

"You think you've won?" the girl said sardonically, "Look for yourself."

Following the direction of her nod, the tanks that were supposed to be empty were filling themselves back up.

You've got to be kidding me. Still, before she can use the water now's my chance!

Altering the vectors below my foot, I shot towards her with an electric charge building in my hand. After connecting it with her mask and letting it loose, I reversed the vector of the normal reaction force my hand experienced and turning it all back towards her sending her flying backwards, skidding on the wet floor.

She probably wasn't hurt by that but her mask is definitely history.

The face under the mask on the other hand... Totally made no sense at all.

"No way, you're kidding right...?"

-End of Chapter 5-


	6. Price of Truth: Forsaken Innocence

Chapter 6 Price of Truth: Forsaken Innocence

Akiha?! Her face, no matter how I blink or rub my eyes its still the same. Usually kind and gentle now twisted and warped by someone else's personality. I knew Angel Fall switches appearances and identities. I didn't think it'd screw with me mentally.

"What's wrong? Can't believe who it is?"

No... I always knew Maka to be capable of something like this. Her Personal Reality definitely confirms its Maka. But to have that face... That voice... I thought it sounded different but its the same voice used differently.

"I'm more surprised you'd see through my change in appearance." I replied.

"We received a tipoff from the outside that you somehow changed your appearance, using some other ability no doubt. I just didn't think you'd maintain it the whole time."

Yeah, to all those affected by the magic I still looked like a samurai girl. My demonstration of multiple abilities simply confirmed who that I was Ryusuke and not Kanzaki. Too bad it isn't a result of an ability, looking like someone else is a real pain in the ass.

"Sorry Ryu-chan but you're gonna have to go to sleep for a bit. The prize I was promised is too valuable to throw away." Maka said with a sickeningly sweet smile as she drew water from the tanks yet again and started manipulating them in separate thin cylindrical clumps.

She's split the water into multiple clumps but several of them join and split all over. It makes it difficult to track which clump she would use to attack or to count how many individual clumps there are.

But that doesn't change anything. The tactic I have to use is the same. By reaching out and separating the clumps into many innumerable droplets of water I can prevent her from controlling all the water and make it all fall to the ground out of her control.

Raising a fist and opening it quickly as I quickly severed the clumps in several places, causing the water to fall as planned.

"So what prize were you promised...? What..?"

Instead of the water falling to the ground as I thought it would, Maka quickly slid her hands into the nearest clumps and spread them out into a large thin layer to catch and contain all of the fallen droplets regaining control of all the water.

"You honestly thought I'd fall for the same trick twice? As for the prize... Maybe I'll tell you if you beat me~!"

Tch...

My outstretched hand gathering sparks as I charged electricity, I shot a bolt of electricity right into the water, not enough to shock but enough to stun. I don't know why but ever since I saw Akiha's face I can't bring myself to cause her any harm.

"I told you already, this water is pure. It won't conduct... Gah?"

Some of the water under her control falling to the ground before she could make a recovery, Maka's shock quickly turned to anger as she lashed out, "This water is supposed to be pure! How can it conduct electricity?!"

"Air is even worse of a conductor than water. Pure or not water always conducts electricity better than air. Even more so by the fact that the more impurities water has, the easier it conducts. And you stuck your hands in it."

Finally giving up on using her ability to fight, Maka drew her two trademark daggers from behind her and charged in for an attack.

Deactivating Vector Shield, Hydro Hand and Reactivating Pyrokinesis.

In the time it took Maka to run over, I quickly stamped the ground and started drawing out whatever iron sand I could from the floor before igniting it and forging it.

"Haaaaa!" Maka yelled, drawing back her left hand, the blade gleaming with an eerily wicked light.

Ducking to avoid the first hit, I barely had time before Maka quickly regained her balance and swung with the other hand horizontally towards my unguarded sword arm.

Generating as much electricity as I could in short notice, I let out a shockwave that forced Maka to hop backwards, her blade still making contact with my arm before she retreated.

Letting out a hiss of pain before sucking my breath back in I let out a larger more powerful shockwave, the lightning going awry as the result of the majority of my concentration being funneled to forging the blade in my left hand.

"An electric attack is useless if it doesn't hit you know!" Maka taunted, going in for the kill once again, both blades drawn back this time.

With the katana still unfinished I quickly aimed a bolt at Maka's feet making her leap over it into the air, dashing through the space she once occupied taking her by surprise. The opening I bought myself didn't last long though as I heard the familiar swish of air being cut before I felt a searing pain in my back, the blades making contact with my shoulders.

Gritting my teeth in pain, I let out another electrical discharge to make Maka keep her distance, a small pop coming from the air above her.

Good... So it's working...

Running to the other side of the room, I extinguished the flame, the blade finally forged completely.

"You can't run!" Maka yelled, landing and rolling back onto her feet before charging at me again.

"I don't intend to."

Both our blades making contact with a metallic clang, I quickly adjusted the angle of my blade to block Maka's second dagger as we glared at each other.

"So what's in it for you if you defeat me." I whispered.

"Information. On my past." Maka whispered, her eyes pleading silently.

So she's asking me to take the fall for the information huh?

"You think they'd be all nice about it if I played dead?" I whispered back, electricity crackling all around me, "Zero range electric shock!"

With my blade connected to Maka's, I used the conveniently created circuit to run a current through Maka, the feedback from the shock reaching all the way to the ceiling.

That should be the end of... it...?

Feeling Maka's blade still resisting mine and realising it too late, Maka took advantage of my lowered guard and brought the blade across my face cutting a large gash.

Maybe taking the fall wouldn't be so bad... That hurt...

Falling to the ground and not getting back up, the blood oozing out from the wound onto the floor, I silently lay there, deactivating my Pyrokinesis Personal Reality and activating my Aero Hand and Vector Change personal realities as I tried to staunch the bleeding.

"T-there! I beat him! Now where is the information you promised me?!" Maka yelled, an observation deck opening up near the ceiling two floors above us.

"Well done Maka-san. If you don't mind us asking for the report, how did you escape the last electrical attack unscathed?" A boy's voice echoed through the room.

"Unfortunately I'm grounded." Maka replied, opening her fist, revealing a small copper wire leading from her hand to her feet, "If I know who my opponent is and what they're capable of I can make preparations. Now where is the info?"

"Unfortunately there's been a change in plan. We'll be taking both of you in for some diagnostic tests." The voice said, as a mixture of about 10 guards and scientists entered the room from the door, "Don't bother resisting, even you wouldn't be able to handle that many."

She probably could if she wanted to, but I'm not going to risk getting captured on a "probably"

"She might not be able, what about me?" I said softly, only making it loud enough for Maka to hear.

Getting back onto my feet shakily, the wound on my cheek still stinging as blood slowly oozed out from the wound, "You owe me again for this."

"S-shut up! I didn't know they'd do this!"

"Then you should learn to wise up to the ways of the dark side Maka." I replied, thrusting my palm out causing a great gust of air to flow from our side of the room to the incoming scientists and guards.

"Cover your ears, it's gonna get loud."

Clicking my fingers once, I created a single spark that hopped from my finger towards the scientists and guards causing a large explosion that spread from the opposite side of the room towards Maka and I, some of the residual flames escaping out the still opened doorway on the far side. Hugging Maka while I altered the vectors on my back to reflect heat, it was over in an instant as the oxygen in the room was consumed too fast to sustain the fire which simply shrank and fizzled out.

"How did you..."

"Interesting question. Took me a long time to prepare it and I would have never been able to make this happen in an instant. When you first attacked me with water I boiled it off remember?"

"And you got doused in steam. So?"

"So the air was saturated with water molecules and become extremely humid. Both of us were sweating all of a sudden. That was step one. Right after the air became humid I started discharging electricity. Most of the electricity didn't hit you and went everywhere right?"

"Yeah, but weren't you just trying to hit me despite me being grounded?"

"Electrolysis. The use of an electrical current to cause a non-spontaneous chemical reaction, in this case, separation of water into its base elements."

"You turned the room into a giant bomb. You could have killed us you idiot!" Maka yelled, punching my arm.

"Ow! It worked out in the end right? Stop hitting me!"

"So. Now what?" Maka asked, getting up and looking around, the explosion disabling the personnel assigned to "take us in".

"Well, time to find out whether they actually know anything or whether everything is a lie right?" I replied, nodding up at the observation deck that was hit by the explosion.

Only receiving a nod as she sheathed her daggers, Maka quickly ran out the slightly charred doorway as I looked directly towards the observation deck deciding on a more direct route. Blade still in hand I walked over to the wall below the blasted window entering figures into the Vector Change Personal Reality.

On average I can hop about 20 centimetres into the air when the gravitational force acting on me is 9.81 ms^-2. The observation deck is 2 floors up which is about 6 meters. If I have to jump 30 times the distance I could make it by reducing the gravitational force acting on me by 30 times. So if I use Vector Change to alter the gravitational acceleration to 0.327 ms^-2, I can simply jump into the window.

Feeling my body instantly become a lot lighter as soon as I entered the change in vectors, I leaped into the air smoothly sailing in through the window in a fashion that would make even the best pole vaulter envious.

Negating the change in gravity affecting me as soon as I landed, I looked around the room, filled with boys old ladies and the like. No doubt all affected by the effects of Angel Fall.

"Oi, who's the head researcher here?!" I yelled, stabbing my katana into the ground eliciting a few cries of terror as some of the researchers started to cower.

"I ain't repeating myself twice. I'm VERY pissed off right now and if the head researcher doesn't give him or herself up or someone point them out I will do something... Less than appropriate."

Treating kids like experimental animals, lying to them and treading on their feelings. There is a limit to what I can forgive. I'm so angry even my hands have balled into fists and if my katana wasn't driven into the ground I'd be using it already.

A few squals and finger pointing later, I rounded on a boy no older than me, indicated as the head honcho by all his treacherous underlings. It's good that they all serve their own interests, I don't think I have the patience to interrogate every single one of them.

"Are you the one in charge?" I whispered dangerously, retrieving my katana and driving it into its new home in the ground, inches away from his neck.

"Y-y-yes... P-please don't hurt me..."

"Oh don't worry, I mean no harm to you. My friend here on the other hand..." I replied venomously, stroking my katana's handle, "Spit out what I want real quick or your friends would be writing their résumés. And your eulogy."

"W-what do you want?" the researcher replied, tears gathering in his eyes as he shook in fear.

Honestly, this method is really not to my liking. I hate threatening for the things I want. But scum like this who disregard human lives and rights really deserve nothing better than to be locked in the cages they control.

"Information on my past, on Maka's past. All data that you might have on Reality Shift. Everything. Now."

Scrambling to his feet and to a nearby computer, the researcher quickly started typing rapidly into the keyboard. Not caring that I slowly followed him.

Data deletion 58%... 59%...

"You bastard! Are you deleting everything?!" I yelled, not even bothering with the katana and generating electricity in my hand.

"N-no! It isn't me! None of us have the authority to perform a system purge so quickly! T-the authorisation is from..."

Following the direction of his shaking finger, the authorisation username given under the data deletion progress bar was "Kihara.G"

"Isn't there any way to stop it?!" I yelled, the researcher shaking his head vigorously.

Dammit! We've got so far only to... Huh?

Is it just me or is the progress bar frozen? Either that or it's become awfully slow all of a sudden. That can't be, it was progressing at 1% per second just now, but now its stuck at 76%.

"Ryu! I cut all connections to the networks on the way here so they can't call for help. Are you here yet...?" Maka said, running through the door taking in the sight, "Aw, started without me?"

"You too your time. Good thing you cut the connection, the data was being deleted from the outside."

Turning back to the head researcher, I pointed at the computer, "Show us whatever isn't corrupted or deleted."

The researcher only nodding in fear as he worked, I retrieved my katana before turning back to Maka, "Were you really going to kill me?"

"Only if you went all out." Maka giving a shrug, "They only wanted you so if I knocked you out it would've been fine."

I can never fully trust this girl... Ever.

Noticing a pair of eyes on us, the head researcher had apparently finished as he was looking up at us expectantly, the other researchers all trying to slowly creep their way out the door.

Not like they're my problem to begin with, if they want to go they can go.

Moving back to the screen while Maka shoved the researcher out of the way roughly, both of us started to read the display.

Following the city wide poltergeist caused when Reality Shift lost control of his ability, steps have been taken to attempt a recovery of his mental state. However, due to extensive damage and his inability to perceive reality properly, the board has decided to abandon the Reality Shift Project.

Though the loss of a Level 5 on the verge of achieving SYSTEM is severe, an alternative is achievable "reference Tree Diagram simulation #1008282" by using Kihara Gensei's creation the "Ability Body Crystal", we can induce an increase in ability to Espers similar in ability to Reality Shift and thus achieve SYSTEM.

As Reality Shift no longer possesses any worth or usefulness, instead of termination he will be discarded from the project by recommendation from Kihara Senzou. By using Testament and Mental Out to reconfigure his personality, Reality Shift will be released from the project indefinitely and be under observation should Kihara Kaho ever resurface.

"D-do you want to see the... Relevant data...?" the head researcher asked, starting to calm down.

"No, that would not be necessary." I replied, resting my arm against the computer and initiating a download of all the information onto my Augmented Reality projector for later perusal.

Alright, now that that's done, I guess this place has served its usefulness.

"Maka, take the rest of the researchers and get them out. There's just one more thing to do."

Nodding as if she understood what I meant, Maka dragged the protesting researcher out as I stood in the observation room alone.

I have this burning urge to destroy the place. Maybe I should finally act on it.

"[Akiha, you still there?]"

"[Yeah, trouble?]"

"[Not really, time for you to have your fun.]"

"[Oh! Demolition time!?]" Akiha replied, barely able to suppress the glee in her voice.

"[Yep, come down here and go nuts, just don't be too flashy, we're destroying the place. Not sending a beacon to every sattelite out there.]"

A few seconds later, a large hole appeared in the ceiling as Akiha crashed through, accidentally breaking through the floor I was on and landing on the one below.

"Oooops?" came Akiha's voice from the hole that she had made.

"No ooops. We're trashing the place. Blast anything that looks important." I said into the hole before I heard a crash below me, Akiha running through the wall and not bothering to use the door.

Well... I guess she has to remain in secrecy for so long that any opportunity to use her powers is considered a blessing. I'd probably be in the same situation as her if I had to hide my ability for prolonged periods of time.

Blowing out a slow stream of air, I shut down Vector Change to conserve processing power while using Electromaster and Pyrokinesis to zap and burn everything within range. My knack for destruction might not be on par with Akiha or Mikoto but a few well aimed bolts and overheating in certain areas can do wonders for damaging equipment.

With my work done on the floor I was on, I took the stairs down to the basement levels where I heard Akiha going berserk in the floors below, cleaning up whatever Akiha didn't destroy on her rampage.

Strangely enough, while passing by a lab that had the telltale marks of a lunatic going full "bull in a china shop" mode, a single computer still remained intact with its screen blinking. That seems to warrant some investigation.

My curiosity overriding my urge to destroy it, it seems a message was sent to this computer before Maka severed the network connections of this building and this computer managed to receive a video message in that time frame.

Pressing the enter key against my better instincts, the computer opened up a small media playing software. Loading and buffering the video showed a large office swivel chair behind a rich mahogany table with the back of the chair facing the camera as it looked at a windows covered by blinds hiding whoever was sitting on it.

"Good evening Ryu-kun..."

This voice... It may sound like a female but there's no mistaking this condescending know it all way of talking. It's Kihara Gensei!

"... If you are watching this, then you no doubt have escaped from being held captive and experimented on. You have my congratulations." Gensei said, a clapping sound emanating from behind the chair.

"However, this is not the end of your trials, rather it might just be the beginning. While the details leading to your escape will be studied in due time, there remains a fact that cannot be overlooked. Reality Shift has reawakened. You may not be aware of it, or maybe you are aware and are trying to hide it. But the fact is that if it has reawakened, you know what will happen don't you?"

"You bastard! You think you can just do what you like whenever you like wherever you like without considering the consequences!? There are always..." I yelled at the screen, anger rising in my gut with reason being thrown out the window.

"... Naturally I will not do anything that will compromise the secrecy of this project, it would be troublesome if others were to get a wind of or try to copy this project as well. You might have escaped this time and if you did, whether you used Reality Shift or not know well that you are being observed."

"If I'm dragged back into another lab under any pretense just to study me I swear you will regret it." I whispered, knowing that I was talking to a computer screen.

"Of course, observation can be done at any distance, this little 'game' was to test how well you have adapted and your growth ever since you left the Testament machine. SYSTEM scans are of little use if they can't draw out your full potential, but I'm sure the battle data from this little conflict will be worth its weight in gold."

So this was their plan all along. They must have grown suspicious that my SYSTEM scans were always bearing the same progress even though my attributes slowly grew my level still remained the same. So this is their way of testing me for real...

"So until we meet again Ryu-kun, remember this: The project is far from over."

And with that ominous farewell, the screen flickered black again.

"That asshole, who the hell does he think he is?! Treating me like some toy, like some kind of... of... lab animal!" I yelled, swinging the katana in my hand to cleanly slice the computer in two.

"Oh there you are Ryu! We might wanna get out of this building really quick." Akiha said, running by and tugging me along.

"Why the hurry?" I replied as Akiha quickly navigated the corridors and stairwells finally leaving the entrance I went in from.

Just in the nick of time, as soon as we cleared the doorway, the building started to rumble and collapse.

"You cut the foundations while we were still IN the building!?" I half yelled at Akiha, shocked that she would do such a thing.

"Weakened! WEAKENED them!" Akiha replied with a guilty grin.

Lesson to self, never tell Akiha to go nuts. Although its an expression she actually took it literally.

"Hey, I can hear you y'know?" Akiha muttered, grinding her fist into my skull.

"Ow ow! I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

But really, having her here and acting like this really has a nostalgic feel to it.

A long walk back to my dormitory later, I had already opened my door and was about to enter when the room next to mine opened up, a brunette teenage girl that I knew to be MISAKA 19090 peeking out of it.

Feels kinda awkward that someone else other than a Sister looks so deadpan but after a while you really get used to it.

"Oh hi MISAKA, how are you doing?" I ask, letting Akiha into the apartment first.

"Adjustment treatment is underway, MISAKA feels slightly nauseated but is well. MISAKA says, reporting her status."

"That's good, have you been up to anything lately?"

"MISAKA hasn't been doing anything. MISAKA lies as she tries to conceal her handiwork."

"Oh? And what are you concealing?"

"MISAKA isn't concealing anything. MISAKA replies as she lies again to cover up for the first lie."

"You're just digging yourself into a deeper hole you know." I replied, barely suppressing a giggle.

"MISAKA has not been digging holes, MISAKA has been baking cookies. MISAKA replies, correcting your incorrect assumption."

"Ummm, You just revealed your secret you know."

"MISAKA is aware. 'Oooops' is what MISAKA would like to say in this situation."

"Ummm, where did you learn to talk and act like this...?" I asked, having this sinking feeling that I know where it is coming from.

"Article on page 117 Moe Moe 101. MISAKA says, revealing the stolen magazine at the right time." MISAKA said, holding up a magazine from under my bed.

It was one of the shoujo magazines that Akiha normally buys when she's bored and wants something to read. But how the hell did she get it?!

"Ummm, how did you get that?"

"MISAKA took it while cleaning your room. MISAKA replies admitting to breaking and entering."

"Don't go into my room without permission..." I reply with a small sigh, "Anyway, would you like to tell me who the cookies are for?"

"MISAKA made them for her saviour to try, it says in paragraph 4 of the article that it is considered the right thing to do. MISAKA says, explaining her intention while witholding this information from the network."

"Her saviour huh...?" I mutter aloud, wondering whether the cookies were made for Touma or for me, though my guess being that they were for me.

"MISAKA realises she shouldn't have declared her intention to the intended recipient. MISAKA says as she claps her hand to her mouth."

"Well, whether you want to share them or not is up to you but if you do I'd totally be willing to try."

Nodding as she opened the door MISAKA slowly walked back into the kitchen as I stood at the threshold. The kitchen was awfully neat with almost no spills at all aside from near the sink. Although the cookies must have been finished quite some time ago, the aroma of baked cookies still wafted through the air.

"Please try one. MISAKA says, offering the fruits of her hard labour."

Taking a proffered cookie from the plate, I took a bite a maelstrom of expectations running through my mind. Would it taste good? Would it taste horrible? I doubt the original had much skill in cooking would the clones have the same issue?

Strangely enough, the cookie tasted quite alright, although slightly bland. The clone probably followed the recipe to the letter and didn't add any "personal preference" like more sugar or butter or any other way people would normally alter the recipe to their tastes.

"How is it? MISAKA asks, anxiously awaiting your critique."

"It's actually quite good. Where'd you learn to make this?" I asked, wondering if all clones were programmed by Testament to be good chefs.

"MISAKA 18293 obtained a recipe for these 'shortbread biscuit' while undergoing adjustment treatment in Scotland and shared it with the network. MISAKA says, demonstrating the long distance power of the MISAKA network with pride."

"Well it's good that you're getting used to living in here, I'll be next door if you need anything ok?"

"Thank you for the offer. MISAKA replies giving a small bow of gratitude."

Leaving the Sister to her own devices after leaving her dorm room, I returned to my completely dark room stopping as soon as I entered it.

Akiha would normally turn on the lights as soon as she enters. If all the lights are still dark... She means to feed on me?!

"[Bingo. And you have no idea where I am...]" Akiha whispered telepathically, making her voice waver to add a spooky element to it.

"On the contrary, you usually like to attack me from behind so you will be... Here!" I yelled, aiming a palm strike into where Akiha's solar plexus would be if she were in her favourite hiding spot.

Feeling a pair of arms wrap around me from behind I gasped in surprise, "Shit! A feint!?"

"You're good, just not good enough." Akiha said, giggling as she sank her fangs in indulging in her victory for the next few seconds.

Being released by Akiha shortly after she was finished, I slowly walked out to the balcony to have some fresh air when I noticed something strange.

Although my view of the area was obstructed by several buildings, a large portion of street lights were not functioning. Usually not a cause for alarm as that area was the infamous School District 10, the most unruly area in the whole of Academy City.

Due to the majority of Skill Out gangs residing there, a few broken lamps aren't considered abnormal and are just attributed to the kids being rowdy but having a whole street out isn't normal even for them.

"Something wrong?" Akiha asked, walking over to the balcony as well and following my gaze, "Oh just a few lights out?"

"Something's wrong. I'm going." I replied, reactivating my Augmented Reality projector as I hopped over the balcony despite being on the third floor.

"You'll be fine right? It's late I'm getting tired." Akiha said as she stifled a yawn.

"It's only 1am, aren't vampires supposed to be nocturnal?" I replied as I absorbed energy from my fall using Energy Manipulation and Telekinesis.

"Again with the stereotypes, have fun try not to get into too much trouble."

A short uneventful run to the black out street later, I hid in an alleyway overlooking the totally dark road, unable to see anything. The lack of activity between my dormitory and this street is explainable by the curfew on students, but nothing happening in this darkness is extremely unexpected if not anticlimatic as well. Why go through all the trouble of taking out an entire street's lights if nothing's going on?

Because of the surveillance and patrolling Anti Skill in Academy City, illegal activities are reduced to a minimum. It doesn't mean crime is non-existent, it just means its harder than normal to break the rules. Taking out the lights on a street is a good way to mask any ongoing crimes but it would also draw authorities to the place like a moth to flame. If that's the case, then the reason is obvious. Either the people who cut the power to this particular area is either very stupid, or too well prepared to care about any interference.

Whichever option it may be, the lights don't seem to be damaged. If I were to provide a source of energy for them to work, I'll be able to get a good look at whatever's going on.

Deactivating Telekinesis Personal Reality, activating Electromaster.

Locating the nearest lamp post by feeling around like a blind man, I hid back in the alley before running a current aimed at the base of the lamp post covertly from my hiding spot returning light to several lamps on the street.

Apparently more lamps were out than I originally counted... But this is more than enough to see what's going on...

Turning my head around the corner trying to hide as much of my body as possible, the sight of what was happening down the street caused my breath to freeze.

"T-that's... Illegal isn't it?!"

-End of Chapter 6-


	7. Bane of Mundane: Back to SCHOOL

Chapter 7 Bane of Mundane: Back to SCHOOL

Shaking my head to reconfirm that what I saw was not a hallucination, I nearly vomited as I turned my head around the corner again; The sight sickened me to the core.

"Faster, dead ones in this truck, escort the live ones from the other!"

Two large trucks that looked like they were made for garbage disposal were parked outside of what seemed to be an abandoned facility, no lights were on, no security guards were around. Yet these people were carrying bodies in and out of the trucks like they were objects, experiment materials.

What should I do... What should I do in this kind of situation?!

I'm still recovering from fighting and collapsing a building I barely have enough left in me to even maintain a reflect let alone fight. If those guys are carrying guns I'm done for.

My only options would be to call Anti Skill or call someone for help probably Akiha... But I can't involve Akiha too much lest she attract attention...

Pulling out my phone I started dialing in the number to Anti Skill when I heard several screams and the thumps of bodies falling onto the floor.

Alright that wasn't me. Who did that?

Ducking around the corner once again, I only managed to see a boy with a weird contraption on his head before he ran past the gates and into the facility itself.

Whether it was related to his ability or not, that contraption really looked weird. Not only did it look like a halo that had fallen and started resting on his head, but there were wires from a machine on his back attached to every inch of that ring.

Ignoring the cries from inside the building, it seemed that most of the men working outside were either knocked down or unconscious. Makes interrogation easy.

Slowly walking up to the first man that didn't look unconscious, I tapped him across the face and pretended to check his pulse, "Hey, are you alright? What's going on here?!"

"We've been attacked... SCHOOL is..."

"School is what? What does this have to do with school?"

Opening his eyes to see who he was talking to, the man's eyes widened in fear at the sight of my face, "Who are you?! What are you doing here! This area is restricted!"

"Umm, you're on a public street, last time I checked it wasn't restricted. I'll understand if the area inside is restricted though." I replied, giving the man a bored look, "And answer the question. What school are you talking about? Nagatenjouki?"

"It's classified..." The man managed to cough out, apparently despite the appearance there must be some internal damage.

"Don't tell me what is and isn't classified. Do you understand the position you're in? I'm not above torturing you for the information. So spit it out before I..."

Before I could complete my threat, the handheld transceiver on the man's shoulder crackled to life, "All units implement order #255."

Grabbing the mic before the man could protest or stop me I clicked the push to talk button before lowering my voice to sound more of an adult before speaking, "Sir what is order #255?"

"What the, are you new or something? We're moving everything. Get all your crap packed up and shipped out! Salvage any data you can and destroy the rest. All experiment subjects that try to resist or cannot be moved are to be disposed of! If this wasn't an emergency you'd be getting a pay cut!"

Heheh, if I knew that little about my job I'd expect a pink slip not a pay cut.

So just because a school showed up they're packing up? They must be pretty damn scary to scare these scientists shitless. It's almost like the time Misaka was raiding any research facility associated with the Level 6 Shift... But what kind of school would be involved in something that involves experimenting on Child Errors?

Not only that, why are Child Errors even being experimented on in the first place?

This reeks of that Body Crystal experiment on Child Errors...

"Sir! We can't fully salvage data from one of the ongoing projects!"

"Then destroy it you idiot! Weren't you listening?!"

"But according to another directive any data on the Reality Shift Project was never to be destroyed only archived!"

"I'll send a few more to you if we manage to delay SCHOOL for long enough."

That school is mentioned again... Are these Child Errors also involved in the Reality Shift Project? If so to what extent? What other experiments are these twisted people doing in this facility?

But another thing about what that researcher had said sent chills down my spine, data on the Reality Shift Project. That Project should have been abandoned. Frozen indefinitely because I was considered "damaged goods".

Now I'm really itching to go inside. But if any trouble pops up I won't be able to shake it off.

Maybe I'll come back later after I've recovered. Rushing in headfirst with no plan no intel and no firepower is just asking to get killed.

Leaving the scene as quickly as I could, I returned to my dormitory without incident. Until I ran into Akiha.

"So what were you doing hmm?" Akiha asked, giving me a knowing smile.

"I just went out for a walk." I replied, trying not to look Akiha in the eye.

"Really? After a few more of these 'walks' are you going to suddenly come back with enough wounds to cripple a person for life? Like last time?" Akiha replied, turning me to face her.

Her eyes. They look just like that time after the end of the Level 6 Shift.

"..."

"Well?"

"It won't be like last time. I'm not poking my nose into it this time, there's not enough details to be worried about anything. Even if there was, I'm not in any position to stop it."

"Admitting defeat? That isn't like you. If I know you well enough you'd go to the end of the world just to surpass your own limits."

"True... But limits are limits for a reason right? There isn't any point in surpassing anything if I don't live to fight another day."

Nodding as she patted my shoulder gently, Akiha rolled out her futon as she went to sleep, shifting in it as her breathing started to slow.

Guess I gotta get some rest too. Got a long day tomorrow.

-Timeskip 10 hours-

"Ryu! Wake up~" came Akiha's voice, as I was gently shaken.

Tch, I switched off my alarm for a reason, I don't need you taking its place Akiha. Stop being an irritant for crying out loud.

"Ryu~! What do you want for lunch?" Akiha asked as she dragged my name, her question sending me shooting straight into a sitting position on my bed.

"Lunch?! It's that late?!"

Flashing a toothy grin in my direction, Akiha pushed a cup of instant noodles towards me, "I'll need some money to go out and buy more food, this is all we have left at the moment so enjoy!"

Dammit first waking me up to ask for my lunch preference only to serve me instant noodles, Akiha really knows how to disappoint a guy.

"And you know it." Akiha said cheekily as she left the room.

Well, no point dwelling on the meal. Worst case scenario I go out and buy something decent to eat.

Helping myself to the noodles, I pulled out my phone turning on its WLAN mode with a few presses. As soon as I confirmed it was on I opened the connection settings on my augmented reality with a flicking motion of my hand to the right and then a swipe downwards to call out all the different settings menus.

Moving my hand to the icon with arrows pointing in different directions labelled "Connectivity Settings", I pressed it with a finger.

I must really look silly to anyone who sees me operating this thing, it looks like I'm playing with air.

As the icon expanded further I scrolled down by moving my fingers upwards like I was scrolling on a touchscreen.

There we go! WLAN settings!

Turning it on and searching for devices, I connected the Augmented Reality to my handphone feeling pretty pleased with myself until a pop up window appeared, "Enable remote mode?"

This looks promising.

As soon as I pressed the yes setting, the settings window and popup closed themselves, a small phone icon appearing near the bottom at what I could guess was my taskbar.

Like a kid with a new toy I laid out my phone in front of me as I tapped the phone icon on the taskbar opening a window that looked just like my phone screen. After a few taps I had brought the SMS window and typed a short text to Misaka saying, "Anything planned for today?"

Tapping the send button with a finger the sms popup window closed and the interface returned to showing my phone superimposed over my room, my phone blinking as its own screen showed the notification "message sent".

This thing is actually quite neat... Can't wait to fiddle with it later.

Pocketing my phone and heading out, I took a slow stroll to Tsubaki's apartment, trying to kill two birds with one stone since Len was probably there as well. Knowing them they'd probably be busy but it can't hurt to try.

"It's open!" Tsubaki's voice came from inside after I only knocked twice.

Well that rules out the "they're too busy with each other" theory.

Slowly opening the door in case they needed time to change what I saw just cracked me up to the point I doubled over in laughter.

Tsubaki and Len trying to last minute wing their homework.

"Hey if it's so funny join the party. I for one can't even begin to comprehend Einstein's Theory of Relativity." Len muttered, not even looking up from his textbook.

"Nah I'd rather not, the last week of the holidays is for enjoying life not doing last minute mugging as if there were exams tomorrow." I replied, a grin spreading across my face.

"Wait... That means..." Tsubaki muttered as she dropped her pen, "Ryusuke has finished all his homework?!"

Ignoring Tsubaki's over exaggerated shock and awe expression I nodded, "Yep, finished it weeks in advance so I could fully enjoy my holiday without any worries."

Both Len and Tsubaki staring at me like I was the miracle they were waiting for I quickly shook my head, "Nuh uh. Take this as a learning experience and do your homework in advance or on time instead of rushing it at the last minute."

"But Ryu...!" Both Len and Tsubaki cried out in unison, trying to give me their best puppy faces.

If I gave in now, would it mean I'm too soft on them? They really need a wake up call... But I really want to help them... Though that would stop them from learning their lesson and from learning whatever is in their textbooks.

Finally making up my mind, I couldn't help but sigh at my own weakness to cute puppy dog faces, "My homework is sitting in my desk drawer. My room door is locked but a telekinetic Esper can open my window and go in via the balcony that connects me to the next room. I will be out until the evening and I want my homework in the same place and undamaged. Are we clear?"

"Yes Ryu-sama!" Tsubaki yelled, closely followed by Len, both happily hugging me, "Thank you so much for saving our lives!"

"Enough with the worship, just make sure you don't take too long to copy it, I do want to have it back to submit it. And stop hugging me so tightly!"

Both of them dashing out the door to break into my room, I couldn't help but giggle at their eagerness to get an easy way out of doing homework. Though they could have at least left the door closed. Guess they expect me to do it.

Despite how they act I sincerly hope they're responsible enough to return my homework when they're done...

Closing and locking the door behind me, a ringtone sounded as a small envelope blinked at the corner of my field of vision.

SMS..?

After a few seconds of unfruitful air grabbing I finally managed to trigger the alert popup causing a small message window to appear, "I'm meeting Saten-san at the arcade in District 22 in about half an hour, you interested in tagging along?"

Opening the reply window I quickly typed out a reply, "Sure. See you there."

If I take a train there I should arrive on time.

While riding on the train, Misaka sent another reply. Being more careful in my hand actions lest I attract attention I slowly tapped the notification icon opening the message with slightly more ease than the previous time, "And afterwards prepare yourself for a challenge!"

Challenge? She can't possibly mean... Oh no, maybe I shouldn't go after all... If "challenge" means what I think it does... I'm going to have another million volt fight right after we all finish hanging out.

Touma-san... Why must your bad luck rub off on me?

Getting off the train and heading for the underground district, a voice called out from behind me, "Ryusuke-san?"

I don't recognise that voice... But the AIM field is definitely Saten's. Because of the troublesome magic that apparently affected everyone I'm forced to concentrate really hard to feel the AIM signature of every person I run into. Works on Espers but on anyone else I have to start playing guess who.

"Yo Saten-san, meeting up with Misaka?"

"Yeah we're going to the arcade, did Misaka invite you?" Saten asked.

"Yea... Gotta enjoy the second last day of our holidays right?"

"Speaking of holidays, I just found this something you should see, its an urban legend!" Saten replied, pulling out her handphone and showing me the screen.

"What's so interesting about this... Oh great that can't be good." I muttered, after reading the words scrolling across the screen.

"Yeah, an urban legend of a facility being able to produce Dual Skills."

"I hope they're talking about me, I don't want to imagine the alternative possibility... Where'd you find this anyway?" I asked, closing the window before anyone else saw it.

"I have an eye for these sort of things!" Saten replied happily, as we went down another floor.

Across the escalator we were travelling on, a busty high school girl waved over to us from an arcade, coins practically overflowing from a small paper cup in her hands.

Don't tell me, that's Misaka's swapped appearance?!

Unable to control myself, I broke into a fit of giggles as Saten looked over at me wondering why I was laughing all of a sudden, if Misaka ever knew I was laughing at her I swear she'll kill me.

"What's so funny Ryu-kun?" Saten asked as Misaka happily walked over.

"N-nothing, just remembering a joke from long ago, sorry if I freaked you out or anything." I replied, looking back up, "So you girls have any particular game you want to play?"

Both girls nodding at a particular machine, my hopes of not making a complete fool of myself fell as both girls started heading for the punching bag machine.

And to add fuel to the fire, by some cruel twist of fate, this was the exact same punching bag Akiha and I played at just a few days ago.

After Saten and Misaka had a go, both of them scoring in the 650 to 700 range I felt both of them looking at me with expectant eyes.

"Nah I'm good, my arms are still sore from helping my friend out yesterday." I said, quickly shaking my head even before they could ask.

"Awww, c'mon, just one go then." Misaka said, offering me the glove as she and Saten pouted at me.

"Well fine but don't expect anything special then..." I replied, slipping the glove on.

Running at the machine with a loud yell, I let out a loud battle cry as I swung my fist. With a loud wham the machine swung down hitting the cushioning device as my score was registered on the machine.

585. An improvement from last time! Maybe I'm getting stronger? But... I'm still weaker than Misaka...

"Oh, not bad Ryusuke-san!" Saten said as she looked at the machine, "I wonder who scored 742 though..."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind meeting him!" Misaka said, clenching a fist.

More like you'd want to fight him... And it's not a him it's a HER...

As I gave the glove back to Misaka, I heard a boy cry out from behind us as Misaka put the glove back on for another round, "Onee-sama!"

That voice came from right behind us, we all backed up to get a running start to hit the machine so there should only be gaming machines behind us as well. This AIM... A teleporter?!

Misaka's reaction was instantaneous. As soon as the boy appeared behind her, she quickly sidestepped out of the boy's way while grabbing his arms. With a mighty swing, Misaka sent him flying into the machine, using the boy's body as a projectile to hit the machine, scoring a shocking 785.

"A new high score!" Saten and I muttered, both our jaws dropping simultaneously.

"O-onee-sama... I know you don't like me jumping on you from behind but to go that far... Kuroko is..."

A boy?! Kuroko's a boy?! This is just perfect, if they could see each other now this would be totally hilarious...

Unfortunately for me, the hilarity ended when I realised who Kuroko had been switched into. Len. At least it stopped me from laughing out loud.

"Ah! Shirai-san!" a girl said, running towards Kuroko's limp body as Misaka happily input her name into the machine, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine Uiharu, thanks for helping me." Kuroko replied before rounding on her unreciprocative idol, "Onee-sama that was so mean! Kuroko merely wanted to hug you after a long day of work!"

"Want me to fry you?" Misaka growled, a spark emitting from her bangs as Kuroko instantly went silent.

"Uiharu! What are you wearing today?" Saten asked, lifting up her hands even though she was several meters away from Uiharu.

As she raised her hands, a gust of wind flew upwards from the ground, sending Uiharu's skirt flying upwards revealing her light green polka dot panties.

Screaming as she pushed her skirt down quickly Uiharu rounded on the unrepentent Saten and started weakly beating her chest, "Saten-san! How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that...!"

"Sorry sorry, I just couldn't resist you know?" Saten replied as she laughed meekly.

The five of us deciding on a nearby restaurant for dinner, Uiharu ordered parfait while Misaka and Kuroko ordered a chinese dish. Saten and I were the only ones left staring at the menu as Saten looked over to me, "Neh, what do you think looks good?"

"Hmmm maybe some ramen? Haven't had it for a while..." I replied, flipping through the pages.

"Well I'll have some udon then." Saten replied, specifying her order with the waitress.

As Saten pulled out her phone to tell the rest about a rumour that she had recently discovered, I slowly reached for the handphone icon on the taskbar trying to tap it without looking suspicious. Opening the message function, I opened my recent list selecting Misaka before dragging the keyboard down to the table and flipping the keyboard horizontally so it looked like I was tapping the table.

"Leave early after the meal to avoid suspicion? For the 'challenge' you asked for."

Pressing send as soon as I finished checking it for errors, I looked out the window lazily as I heard Misaka's phone croak as she received the message.

Seriously, croak. As in noises a frog makes. Though it is a gekota phone so it should be expected...

"... and apparently someone claims they managed to enter the Imaginery Number District!" Saten said.

Despite only paying attention to the conversation for only a few seconds, the content of the discussion intrigued me though 'entering' the Imaginery Number District is definitely a tall tale concocted by someone. On the off chance this is true though it might warrant further investigation.

"Come on Saten-san, even though the rumours that you shouldn't travel between districts at 4:44 pm are there it doesn't mean something will actually happen." Kuroko replied, slowly picking up her chopsticks as her and Misaka's food arrived.

"Did your friend describe what it was like?" I asked, turning to look at Saten.

"Well, she said she was warped to another location for only a split second but she glimpsed technology that definitely doesn't exist!" Saten yelled, her volume increasing with her excitement.

"Well, well, even if that were true at least nothing bad happened to her right?" Uiharu said, digging into her parfait as soon as it arrived.

With Saten and my food arriving a few minutes later, the conversation slowly shifted to the things we did over the holidays, Misaka went eerily silent even as Kuroko went on about her exploits.

Finishing her food faster than me as she was not participating in the conversation at all, Misaka slowly clapped her hands together, left some money for the meal and said she had to leave on some urgent business.

"O-onee-sama! Where are you going?"

"Just some stuff I gotta take care of." Misaka replied, giving a small wave as she left.

Finishing a few minutes after Misaka left, I reached into my pocket to pull out my phone pretending to check the time and my messages, "Shit, is it that time already?"

"What's wrong Ryu-san?" Saten asked, swallowing her udon quickly to ask.

"I got to go back and get my homework from my friends or I'll never see it again." I replied with a sigh as I pocketed my phone again, "Sorry guys but I guess I gotta call it a night as well."

Leaving some money on the table just like Misaka, I excused myself before hurrying out of the restaurant to look for her. I didn't have to look far though, as soon as I turned around the corner she was waiting there leaning against the wall waiting for me, "Really... Just how long did you intend to keep me waiting!?"

Electromaster, Vector Change and Energy Manipulation Personal Realities online! Preparing for imminent electricity based attack!

As if on cue, Misaka didn't disappoint as she stamped on the ground sending a small shockwave that caused me to jump or get shocked.

"So... Usual place?" I asked, landing slightly off balance but recovering quickly nonetheless.

"Anyhow, anywhere! I can't wait til we get there." Misaka replied, grinning maliciously.

After a short walk to the grassy area next to the riverside, Misaka and I stood several meters from each other. As if sizing me up, Misaka looked me up and down as she stood there with folded arms, tapping her foot restlessly.

Vector Change, Energy Manipulation and Electromaster on standby for defence and Pyrokinesist active for offence.

Noticing my slow shift in stance, Misaka finally uncrossed her arms, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, please hold back though, I won't even survive the first hit if you get serious."

"I know that already! Here goes!" Misaka yelled, shooting a multi pronged lance of electricity from her forehead.

Unable to dodge in time, I quickly tried to create a electron stream of my own to redirect her lightning, some of the current being redirected, the rest being redirected by my Vector Shield into the ground or absorbed by Energy Manipulation.

Even though none of the current went directly through any of my organs I can still feel an eerie buzzing feeling a few split seconds before the redirection kicks in, not particularly harmful but still quite creepy nonetheless.

"You're getting better at using your abilities, you weren't able to come out from an attack that powerful unscathed before." Misaka said, electricity already building up for another shot.

My Electromaster Personal Reality is practically useless here. Seeing as its the owner of the ability I'm fighting, she can easily predict any move I make with that ability. Not to mention the difference in proficiency, there are just too many costs and not enough benefits.

As I was repurposing my Electromaster Personal Reality for passive defence, Misaka shot another pronged lightning lance this time making covering all the spots around me eliminating the chance of me redirecting the electricity away from me.

Taking the lightning in from one arm, I tried to absorb as much electricity as I could using Energy Manipulation while using Vector Change to force the lightning into the ground again. Only partially succeeding, I felt some of the current travel through me feeling that buzzing sensation on a greater scale, feeling a slight pain as some of my muscles spasmed involuntarily.

"If you can ward of my electrical attacks what about this?!" Misaka yelled, pointing her hand downwards, electricity travelling from her hand directly into the ground.

Indirect attack with electricity? No... It's the right hand rule... Which means she's using electromagnetism...

Yanking her hand upwards, Misaka summoned out a funnel of iron sand, the iron sand taking shape in the form of her trademark chainsaw sword.

I was waiting for it!

Igniting both hands, I created a pair of flaming scimitars one in each hand brandishing one at Misaka, "Let's do this!"

Both of us silently running to each other, I drew back both arms ready to parry Misaka's strike. My theory was simple. Magnetism requires complex calculations derived from Maxwell's equations, and iron itself is a ferromagnet. Due to the large surface area to volume ratio that Misaka's iron saw has it will heat up very easily. When a ferromagnet reaches its Curie Point it loses its ferromagnetic properties. In other words, iron stops being a ferromagnet when heated beyond a certain point. In this case, 770 degrees Celsius.

As Misaka drew her arm back across her left shoulder, her direction of attack was practically broadcasted: a diagonal strike from her upper left to lower right.

Altering the flame scimitar in my left from a regular grip to a reverse grip, the flame blade disappeared towards my hand only to appear on the other end. Shifting my balance to the left side of my body I readied both my blades at my lower right side. Although shifting my balance to the right would let me put my body weight into the strike, both blades won't clash anyway so a powerful strike is not necessary.

At the last possible moment, Misaka and I both swung our blades out, my scimitars cutting through her chainsaw as I predicted. But the blade didn't dissipate as I thought it would. The iron sand the flame passed through appeared disorganised for a split second but the blade reformed as quickly as it was distorted and now the chainsaw was headed straight for my face.

I can't bring up a Vector Shield in time!

With the majority of my calculations focused on maintaining the flame blades all of my defensive abilities were all set to standby. Nobody raises their shield if they don't expect an attack to come.

Ducking and dropping into a roll, I felt an intense stinging pain as the iron sand hit my skin and started shredding through it, my roll taking me out of the swords trajectory but the damage was already done.

Extinguishing my flame scimitars I brought my right hand up to my face to feel the extent of the damage, judging by the amount of blood and stinging pain that I feel it's probably not very deep so it's not something I have to treat on the spot.

"I got you didn't I?" Misaka replied, her own iron chainsaw dissipating into the wind, "The cut isn't very deep I pulled back as soon as I felt it hit."

"So this ends in my loss then." I replied, pinching the wound close to try and accelerate the clotting process.

"Nuh uh it ain't over. You're not defeated yet." Misaka said, reaching into her pocket.

"You got a hit on me. Doesn't that mean I lose?" I replied, wondering what she was doing.

"That was a miscalculation on your part. You thought by heating the iron sand you could make it lose its magnetism right? When any object has been heated enough it can become a paramagnet. Which means I can still control it."

So that's why the iron sand seemed to reorganise in such a short time...

"Well, it's a good strategy but it had its flaws. The real match is decided here." Misaka said, pulling out an arcade coin and balancing it on her thumb and forefinger.

"U-uhhh Misaka-san...? I'm not like a certain natural disaster who can negate anything... A railgun is really asking for a bit much don't you think?"

"Don't worry I'll hold back. At the output I have in mind you won't die."

"That doesn't sound reassuring at all..."

Oh man, I was right, at the end of the fight she'll make me catch railguns...

Deactivating Pyrokinesis and Electromaster, activating Aero Hand and Telekinesis.

"Anything you want to say before I fire it?" Misaka asked, sounding awfully calm despite practically issuing a death threat.

"Uhhh don't kill me please?" I replied, slowly walking backwards.

If I can just get out of her 50 meter range limit I'll be safe. But just in case...

Using Telekinesis and Aero Hand to slow the movement of ambient air molecules, absorbing heat energy and redirecting it to myself via Energy Manipulation and Vector Change...

I hate doing this to block attacks. It's too time consuming and only works if my enemy is willing to wait as I prepare. It would probably work better if I had someone to act as a distraction but more often than not I don't have that luxury.

"Time's up!" Misaka yelled, a yellow beam shooting out from her hand as she fired her signature move straight at me.

Vector Shield to the front half of my body, deflect to randomised vector, absorb and convert the kinetic energy of the coin via Energy Manipulation!

The coin passing the 50 meter mark in a flash, I felt like a truck hit me in the next instant, knocked backwards several meters from the impact as my Vector Shield and Energy Manipulation failed to fully deflect the attack.

That coin wasn't even travelling at the speed of sound. But despite her holding back I'm still lying on the ground totally winded.

Coughing as I struggled to sit up, I looked up at Misaka wearily, "Do I lose now?"

Or maybe I should have stayed down...

"Fine, it's my victory this time then." Misaka replied, not sounding as happy as I thought she would.

"Why don't you sound happy?"

"I wanted to try a few other things..." Misaka muttered offhandedly as she walked over, "I guess they can wait until next time."

Ehhhhh don't treat me like I'm your punching bag!

-End of Chapter 7-

Author's Note: Wooo! Sorry it took so long for this one, had to consult a friend regarding the fight scene and kinda got distracted by a few facebook games (I swear those things are evil) along with watching Furious 6. As always, leave any thoughts, suggestions or possible plot holes or extreme OOC moments in review or private message! Until next time!


	8. Angel's Ascension: Telekinetic Level 4

Chapter 8 Angel's Ascension: Telekinetic Level 4

"It's getting late, we should go." Misaka said, walking over as I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Yeah, it's nearly ten." I replied, my eyes flicking up to the clock at the lower right hand corner of my vision.

Taking a slow stroll back to Misaka's dormitory the silence between us started to get to me and I posed a random question, not questioning the awkwardness of it until after it had left my mouth, "So... Any news about the Sisters?"

"What? O-oh... They are doing well... A lot of them were sent out of the city to readjustment back to normal living and less than 10 remain in Academy City."

Yeah, one of them sleeps in the room next to mine at night.

"That's good... At least their lives were not wasted right?"

As I saw Misaka stop moving in the corner of my eye, I stopped as well and turned to face her, "What's wrong?"

"You... How do you see them?"

"The Sisters...? Well I do view them as actual humans. Their life has value and I'm not talking about the financial 180,000 yen..."

"I see..." Misaka replied, looking down again as she continued walking, albeit at a slightly faster pace.

"How about you?"

"Well... At first I couldn't see them as humans myself... But now... I guess I see them as little sisters..." Misaka said, whispering the last part as she broke eye contact and looked away.

With Tokiwadai Middle School's Dormitory just down the street, Misaka and I each said our farewells as she couldn't afford to be seen with a guy close to the dorm. Kuroko's jealousy is truly an ugly thing, though that didn't seem to be what she was afraid of...

"[Now do you believe that there's nothing between us?]" I called out into the darkness, Akiha walking out from behind a nearby tree as if materialising from thin air.

"You knew I was following you? How." Akiha asked, leaning against the tree and looking straight at me.

"How? Because I saw you of ... course..." I replied, my reply hanging in midsentence as I stared unblinkingly at Akiha.

Akiha looked like Akiha.

"Of course what? Ryusuke? Hello?" Akiha said, walking over and waving a hand in front of my eyes.

"Akiha! You're back to normal!" I screamed, throwing myself at her catching her unawares.

"W-what?! What do you mean normal?! I've always been normal!" Akiha retorted, trying to extricate herself from me.

"You look like yourself and not someone else!" I replied, finally separating myself from her before hugging her again.

"Alright alright so the spell was undone! Sheesh! Get a grip will you?!" Akiha yelled, finally shaking me off, "Back to the matter at hand. How did you see me?"

"I didn't."

"Then how did you know I was there?"

Although Akiha grimaced at the cat-like grin that spread across my face I knew I was going to receive some form of punishment for this but I couldn't help but answer, "Magic!"

One swift fist to my head later, I divulged my answer, "The telepathic link between you and us! I can use it to gauge roughly how far you are from me."

Satisfied with my answer for now, Akiha nodded in the direction of my dormitory, "Now that your fight is done wanna go back now?"

"Uhhh yeah, you go on ahead, I'll just take a quick walk to let what I've learned from just now sink in."

"Alright, see you soon then. Call me if you run into trouble." Akiha replied, nodding as she turned and slowly walked back towards the dormitory, waving over her shoulder as she left.

Taking a less direct route back to the dormitory, I started to cross an iron bridge while on my little detour. Stopping in the middle, the sound of the water flowing under the bridge seemed to bring a sense of calm with it, although it could just as well be the fact that the water is breaking the eerie silence of my slow walk home.

After a few minutes of daydreaming, the sound of footsteps behind me brought me out of my reverie as my gaze flicked to the source of the footsteps without me actually turning my head. The footsteps came from outside my field of vision so I couldn't exactly see who it was without turning to look but I didn't have to use my eyes in order to figure out who it was.

The person in question isn't emitting an AIM field so that rules out any students unless they're a Level 0. Lack of multiple footsteps means whoever it was is alone. Skill Outs always travel in packs so it is highly unlikely the Level 0 is a Skill Out member. It is past curfew so few students would be out alone and if they did they'd be running in order to get whatever they need and get back indoors.

Before I could continue my analysis a girl's voice came out from behind me, "I'm sure you're aware of my presence. Are you trying to ignore me?"

"Kanzaki-san. I take it everything's returned to normal?"I replied, leaning on the railings before turning around to face her.

"If by normal you mean Angel Fall being stopped then yes it has." she replied, now standing several metres away from me.

"So why are you here? I daresay you aren't here to talk about Angel Fall." I asked.

"That girl. What is your relationship with her?" Kanzaki asked, getting straight to the point.

"I know many girls... I even left that little beach house to meet up with one, you're going to have to be more specific..."

"Don't play dumb. You know who I'm talking about. The magician who calls herself Akiha Makushou. What organisation is she from?"

"She doesn't have one. Or at least she has never mentioned it." I replied.

This is technically the truth, I have a feeling mentioning her true nature is a major cause for alarm in the magic world.

"Why is she staying with you?"

"She's not enrolled to any school so she doesn't have any place to stay. I'm just letting her stay as an act of kindness."

Satisfied with my answers though seeming unsatisfied with her lack of information, Kanzaki nodded and started to walk away until I asked a question that I had been dying to ask, "Why are you here now?"

Sighing as she stopped in her tracks, Kanzaki turned her head over her shoulder to answer me before walking away, "Someone had to bring the injured back for medical attention."

Left alone once again, I started walking back to my dormitory thankfully not meeting anyone I knew on the way back.

-Timeskip 8 hours-

"Ryu! Ryu! Get up! We're going down to the get our SYSTEM scans done! Wanna come along?!" Tsubaki's voice yelled straight into my ear.

Waking with a start from the sudden noise, a sleepily rubbed my forehead as I mumbled a groggy reply, "Dammit Tsubaki, what are you doing in my room..."

"I'm not in your room. How would I get into your room when you're sleeping like a pig you lazy slacker!"

Wait, she's right, she can't be in my room. If she was she'd be busy freaking out over... Akiha...

Turning my head to my side, I glared at my few hundred year old roommate who was holding my phone to my ear and grinning.

"What? Your phone was ringing, it was irritating me and you didn't even seem to move. So I just answered the call and maxed out the volume." Akiha said, acting as if she were merely describing the weather.

Deciding not to get into an argument with her, I let out a long sigh as I changed into some casual clothes before going out to meet Tsubaki and Len. Looking over the corridor railings, I saw them waiting for me on the ground floor, Tsubaki waving at me with vigor while Len did so with a lot less enthusiasm.

If I knew any better I'd say Len didn't want to go.

Both of us catching each other's eyes just before we walked off, it was as if a silent message was passed between us, "So you're here on her whims too huh."

Apparently there are facilities scattered throughout Academy City that performs SYSTEM scans upon request for students at a small fee. Though this is according to Tsubaki and she isn't exactly thrifty. I'm guessing the costs for the scan are subsidised but students still have to pay for part of it in order to discourage them from going every day and wasting resources.

That may be fine and all but I still have no clue why I'm being dragged by these two. SYSTEM scans are rather troublesome for me due to the arrangements that have to be done beforehand. A specific research branch has to be called and a researcher sent down, an Esper of an ability that I have not been exposed to has to be procured. It's not the kind of preparations that could be arranged on the spot. I'd probably have to call them four to five hours in advance.

I wonder if that researcher Tamari knows anything about the Reality Shift project? She can't possibly not know about seeing as how she always does my scans and knows all about my ability. Maybe I'll ask the next time I see her...

"So how much of our allowances are you going to burn Tsubaki?" Len asked, checking his wallet.

"Why do you have to say it like that? It's not that expensive..." Tsubaki said.

It's like nothing can bring her down today.

"So how much is it?" I asked, lazily pretending to flick a fly as I sent a quick text using the window in my augmented reality rather than pull out my phone.

"As I said it's not expensive... About 8000 yen?"

Len nearly walked into the next lamp post as he stared at Tsubaki. Can't blame him honestly.

"Eight... Eight thousand!? You know how many meals that can buy?!" Len yelled, totally losing his cool.

"Well it is a bit of our allowance but you can't spend it all on food right?"

"Apparently I have to since some freeloader is bunking in my room instead of hers!"

"Neh... Who're you calling a freeloader huh?!" Tsubaki growled, drilling her fists into Len's skull.

Honestly, I'd love to stop the lover's spat right here and now but that would deprive me of my source of entertainment.

As I sat down on a bench and watched them start to argue about their financial status, who should be paying what and other random things, Tsubaki suddenly stopped physically abusing Len, "Hey Len, how much do you get every month?"

"Only 80000... This scan will eat up a tenth of my allowance..." Len said sadly, looking down to the ground.

"Oh? That's not so bad... I only get 100,000." Tsubaki replied, patting Len on the back.

"What?! 6 figures?! No fair!" Len cried out, leaping away from Tsubaki to stare at her flabbergasted.

"Well, I guess it increases with your level..." Tsubaki said thoughtfully, tapping her chin.

Upon hearing the word "level" Len's face darkened and his fists clenched and started to tremble. Unbeknownst to Tsubaki, it seems that mention of her superiority to Len in her grasp of her ability was taboo.

"What about you Ryu-kun?" Tsubaki asked, turning to me, oblivious to the shaking wreck in front of her.

Unable to come up with an immediate answer, I looked away and replied, "Ummm, I don't check so I dont' know..."

"C'mon Ryu, just tell us. It's nothing to keep a secret about anyway..." Len said encouragingly, Tsubaki's thoughtful/thoughtless comment forgotten for the moment.

Slowly raising one hand, I held up four fingers to the both of them. Both of them looking at it in confusion and then at each other before both of them burst out, "Forty thousand only?!"

"Four times Tsubaki's..." I said softly, the real sum causing both their jaws to drop.

"Four hundred thousand!? It's settled! Ryu's buying dinner for us tonight!" Len yelled, patting me on the back as he gave me a thumbs up.

"You practically get paid as much as a salary worker and you don't even spend it?! What do you do with all that money?" Tsubaki asked.

Shrugging in response I replied, "Just stays in my account and if I need to get something I use it."

The rest of the trip to the facility consisting of Len and Tsubaki deciding on means and methods on how to "spend the fortune I receive every month", we all arrived at the facility at last, Len and Tsubaki going in to register themselves.

"Coming Ryu?" Len asked, waving at me from the registration kiosk.

"Nah I'll sit this one out. There are procedures that must take place before I can participate in a SYSTEM scan." I said, sitting down on one of the provided benches.

As both Len and Tsubaki were ushered in to start their scans, the registration area became deathly silent once again as not a soul was to be seen.

I guess this area is run mechanically so there is no need for a human receptionist, also being a research facility its not as if they have to cater to non research personnel often anyway.

Being here was not a complete waste of my time, I had a few things to do while Len and Tsubaki were busy, my hand moving through the air in front of me as I started fiddling with the augmented reality tweaking settings until a notification bar appeared in the top right hand field of my vision.

Apparently I had received a reply from Kiyama Harumi whom I messaged just now, "I'm free this evening, is there any specific place you want to meet up?"

"Preferably somewhere with a projector. I need to show you something." I replied, pressing send before going back to my tweaking.

Apparently Kiyama wasn't as busy as I thought or didn't have time to put down the phone as a reply was blinking in my inbox before I could even start fiddling around.

"How about my house? I have one there."

Is she serious?! Inviting a teenage boy back to her house would raise every single alarm there is! I don't want to be the center of "teacher brings teenage student back to her residence" rumours!

Rapidly tapping out a reply so quickly that my fingers stabbed through the virtual keyboard, "That wouldn't really be appropriate... Do you have a private office?"

Leaving the mail window open, I touched it with my hand and slowly swept my hand toward the side to move it out of my field rather than minimise it.

Sure enough, the reply was prompt just like the last one, "The teacher's office is shared by all the teachers. What about a classroom?"

... Still suspicious... Well, seeing as it's the lesser of two evils...

"Alright, which school?"

Sensing movement in the corner of my eye, I minimised the chat window as Len walked out alone looking more depressed than ever.

"Hey man, what's wrong?" I asked, standing up to walk over to Len who looked like the world had ended.

"No increase in attributes... Level 2..." Len muttered, a crushed piece of paper in his hand, probably the result of the SYSTEM scan.

"Relax man... High level telepaths are rare. Having an ability that you can't try to improve on a daily basis is difficult to master."

Telling him levels don't matter would just be me pouring salt into his wounds. I'm not good at dealing with situations like this, and I hate myself for that.

As Len started to tremble, I sat next to him and started rubbing his back. He wasn't crying, but in his current state I wouldn't be surprised if he started to.

"I'll help you." I whispered, shocked at the words leaving my own mouth.

"What...?" Len replied.

Is he giving me a way out? To take back my accidental offer? Or was I really too soft for him to hear me?

"I said I'll help you. Train your ability and make you stronger."

"Why? Why would you do that?"

"Do I need a reason? We're friends. We help each other out. Isn't that what friends are for?" I replied, smiling at Len.

Everything I said, that led up to this moment. Was shattered in seconds.

"Guys! Guys! Guess what!? I'm a Level 4 now!" Tsubaki screamed, running around the corner setting a new land speed record.

I don't blame her for being excited... But this is not the time nor the place!

"Relax Len, it was bound to happen someday, Tsubaki's very hardworking... Not to say you aren't hardworking..." I quickly said, faltering in my efforts to console him.

As Len looked away from Tsubaki as she continued running toward us, I turned towards her in and tried to calm her down, "Sounds great Tsubaki, can you tell us about it later? Len is..."

"I know! It's totally great right?!" Tsubaki yelled, waving her SYSTEM scan results up and down as she hopped on the spot, "It's totally awesome when hard work pays off eh?"

At the mention of 'hard work' Len curled up even more, Tsubaki too excited about her results to notice as she started describing her scan, "It was so awesome! You should have seen how I..."

"For crying out loud, take a hint Tsubaki!" I yelled, Tsubaki involuntarily taking a step back out of shock.

Tears now slowly creeping down his face, Len grabbed onto my arm stopping me from giving Tsubaki a piece of my mind, "I-it's alright. I'm fine."

"Ryu, there's no need to shout like that... Eh? Len?!" Tsubaki said, stopping in midsentence when Len took off.

"What's his problem...?" Tsubaki muttered under her breath, flicking a stray strand of hair out of her face using her ability rather than her hand.

"Tsubaki, you really need to learn to be more sensitive about other people's feelings."

"I was just happy that I went up to Level 4! Aren't you happy for me too?" Tsubaki asked.

"I would be if it wasn't at the cost of someone else!" I yelled, pointing out the door that Len ran through, "Len was already feeling bad enough about not performing any better than he did before, you didn't have to rub your achievements in his face!"

"How am I rubbing it in his face?! After all that we've been through I thought he'd be happy!"

"Tsubaki. Before you told me to spare a thought for someone as brilliant as you, now that Len is in the position you were from back then, you can understand how he feels right?" I whispered, silently struggling to keep my anger in check.

As the truth dawned on her, Tsubaki clapped a hand to her mouth, "Oh no... I didn't realise..."

"Well now you do, I think it'll be better if you go after him yourself. It would be better if you apologised instead of me running after him to comfort him again."

Walking out of the building alone, I reopened the chat window I minimised with the tap of a finger, Kiyama's reply sitting at the bottom, "Hanawa Middle School."

Calling up Kuromaru from the 132nd Judgment Branch, the phone rang twice before he picked up, "Heya Ryu-kun! Long time no chat! How've you been?"

"Great, how about yourself?"

"Not so shabby, not much trouble in our area. Not to say nothing at all but it isn't anything we can't handle. So, what can I do for you? I know that you won't call for no reason so what do you need?"

Sharp as ever. No wonder he's with Judgment.

"Just directions to Hanawa Middle School. I'm having a little bit of trouble searching it up on my phone."

Not really trouble, but I'm afraid of breaking the connection between my phone and the AR projector by using it. And I haven't found a way to access GPS coordinates without touching my phone yet.

"Well, do you want the GPS coordinates or would directions do?"

"Directions, can't get the GPS to work on this thing."

"Alright... From your position take the train 6 stops down into District 18 and it's the 5th building after you leave the station through exit A and turn right."

"Thanks a lot. Talk to you later then."

"Hey, if your phone isn't working how about letting me take a look at it? I have some free time after this, maybe you could come over and maybe have dinner with us?"

Ever the smart one... If I have dinner with Kuromaru and the rest it definitely means he wants me to buy food for the branch. Doesn't really matter to me since we're practically family but sometimes they order food from totally different places and going to each one is troublesome.

"Sure dinner it is. Catch you later. Bye!"

After a short train ride to District 18, the school was exactly where Kuromaru said it was with a familiar blue sports car parked in one of the teacher's parking lot.

"Oh you're here early." Kiyama said, from behind me.

"Kiyama-sensei?" I said questioningly, turning around and noticing a bag of food from a nearby store.

"Don't look so surprised, I have a lot of marking to do so this is actually quite practical." Kiyama replied, waving the dinner pack gently as I fell in pace with her, "So, what brings you here?"

No time for small talk huh...

"I've got some data that I was hoping you could interpret for me, is there a room with a projector we could use?"

"I signed out the keys to one of the classrooms, there's a projector you can use in there." Kiyama replied, taking a set of keys out of her pocket before leading me to one of the buildings.

"So how's teaching?" I asked, hoping to break the uncomfortable silence between us.

"It's frustrating and the kids keep finding new ways to antagonise me... But despite all that, it's still enjoyable in the end." Kiyama replied, flashing me a genuine smile.

Going from a researcher's salary to a teacher's one is definitely a major drop, but I guess some people are just made to teach. I've never seen Kiyama this happy since the time her students were brought out of their comas. Then again I've never seen her since that incident...

Leading me to a classroom close to the teacher's lounge, Kiyama unlocked the door and slid it open beckoning for me to go inside, "We're here, so what is it that you need me to look at?"

"Data on an AIM diffusion field." I replied, holding out a flash drive, "I was hoping that you could interpret it for me."

Taking the flash drive and inserting it into a laptop on the table, Kiyama wirelessly connected the laptop to the projector, a large stream of numbers and letters streaming down the screen.

"Is this the data you were referring to?" Kiyama asked, typing into the laptop, the nonsensical letters arranging themselves into a coherent diagram.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"The first file on the flash drive you gave me is a transposed copy of an AIM field into data; we usually do that to store it in the Bank. To interpret it I have to reverse the tranposing process back to its original form which is what you're seeing in front of us right now." Kiyama replied.

On the board at the front of the class a two dimensional humanoid figure appeared with wavy lines appearing around the figure's body in intervals. They almost looked like...

"Contour lines, yes. Those lines are a representation of the quantity of energy produced by an Esper's AIM dispersion field. Judging by the amount of contours I'd say the field being measured is one of a Level 5."

"Which one?"

"I can't be certain." Kiyama replied, the image enhancing and zooming in on one of the contour lines.

"Could it be #7? Scientists can't explain his ability despite studying him."

"No... Sogiita's ability data is in the bank as well and it looks nothing like this." Kiyama replied, walking up to the enlarged diagram on the screen before pointing, "See this part? The AIM field emitted has no purpose or form... It can be anything yet it simply exists as energy."

"I don't understand... Isn't the AIM field the energy field that an Esper unconsciously produces? Why would it strange for energy to be in an energy field?"

"An Esper's AIM field is the expression of their ability. Electromasters will emit electromagnetic waves as their AIM, Pyrokinesists will emit heat, Telekinetics emit pressure."

"So you're saying the energy is like a stem cell that is unspecialised?"

"More or less... The entire AIM field is composed of this form of energy."

Underneath the diagram a small footnote was attached with the words "Reality Shift" printed across it though whether Kiyama noticed it or not I did not know.

"What about the other AIM field profile on the drive?"

As the room filled with the sound of keys being pressed, another diagram appeared next to the first the only difference being the total lack of contour lines.

"This one has no AIM field, is it loading or is this the profile of a Level 0?"

"This is your AIM field profile Ryu-kun." Kiyama said as she pointed at the title given to it.

"Isha Ryusuke: Proximity Trace...? That can't be mine, there must be some mistake. How can I have an ability while have no AIM field?"

"The diagram has several filters, wait a moment I'll take down the other diagram first."

A few keystrokes later the first AIM field profile disappeared while the second one flickered and changed; contour lines appearing around the diagram.

That's more like it.

"So... Why did the first filter have no AIM field?"

"The report attached to this AIM field profile says it was taken from your last SYSTEM scan. Your AIM field here is similar to the electromagnetic waves emitted by Electromasters."

"Yeah, I was tracing an Electromaster during that SYSTEM scan. Anything out of the ordinary?"

"This is you before the test, this is you during, and this is you after." Kiyama said, bringing up three separate diagrams.

The first had no AIM field, the second had the Electromaster AIM field I was supposed to be tracing and after the Electromaster left the Electromaster AIM field remained.

Shit! I was careless! I should have deactivated it as soon as he left!

"They are aware of your ability to retain copied abilities according to the report." Kiyama said, "There's also something you need to see."

Zooming out on the first diagram, Kiyama focused on both the model emitting the Electromaster AIM and the one that had no AIM at all. At first it looked like nothing was special in particular until she zoomed in even further. The model with no AIM was absorbing it from the Electromaster.

"What does this mean...?"

"I can only make an educated guess here... But it seems at rest you absorb energy rather than emit it. Only when you use an ability that is not yours does your AIM start to express itself outwards."

"Is that harmful?"

"I'd need a laboratory to test that, seeing as how you haven't been experiencing any adverse effects I'm guessing it does not."

"Well thank you for all your help and time today then." I replied, holding out my hand and taking the flash drive back.

"No problem, glad I could help." Kiyama replied, heading for the door.

Saying goodbye there, I made a quick stop at a pizza palour before heading for the 132nd branch.

Let's see... One Meat Lovers for me... A Hawaiian for Kuromaru... Vegetarian for Iwanami... And well, I've never seen the 3rd member of that branch so I have no clue what he/she likes... It's always only Kuromaru and Iwanami there whenever I show up.

Balancing the three boxes in my left arm I quickly tapped the code before hiding the pizza boxes behind myself and walking in, "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Ryusuke-san! Everything's fine. Wait... Didn't I ask you to bring dinner?" Kuromaru asked, his tone clearly on the border of panic at the prospect of missing dinner or worse: having to go out and buy it himself.

"Yeah you did. Pizza time!" I yelled, pulling out the three boxes from behind me and raising them above the office dividers for Kuromaru to see.

"Who said pizza? Ryu-kun! You brought pizza?!" Iwanami asked, poking her head out of the nearby corridor, her eyes glowing.

"Yeah dig in." I replied, handing her the Vegetarian box.

Opening it as soon as she received it, Iwanami winked back and grinned, "Vegetarian! My fave!"

As Iwanami went to eat it at her workstation, Kuromaru got right down to business albeit with a mouthful of pizza, "So what is it you want me to do?"

"Swallow your food first man, if I didn't know what you were asking I totally would have to ask you what you said."

After Kuromaru took a big gulp he tried again, "Alright, what do you need me to work on?"

"Well it isn't my phone, but can you keep a secret?"

"You know I can. What do you need?"

"Someone to help me with the know how to help me with the software and hardware of a little tech I picked up." I whispered, ducking down into Kuromaru's booth so that Iwanami couldn't overhear.

"Am I allowed to ask questions or do I not want to know?" Kuromaru whispered back, the secrecy piquing his interest.

"You can as long as you keep it quiet but even I don't have all the answers so what I can tell you is limited."

"Alright, what are we working with and where did you get it?"

"It's something like a mini computer that connects directly to the user's brain. I think it was meant for mass production but they never got around to producing it. I found it in a facility and just helped myself to one."

"So basically you stole a computer." Kuromaru replied, a sardonic grin forming.

"Don't put it like that, wait til you see what it can do."

"Alright, where is it?" Kuromaru asked, hand outstretched to take it from me.

Slowly reaching down to my arm, I undid the locks that kept the AR projector connected to my arm and pulled it off to give it to him. As soon as the projector was disconnected, I felt what could only be described as a large load of my back as the device was disconnected from me. Although my vision fizzled and returned to normal without all the additions I had come to be accustomed to, the relief was instantaneous.

"Whoa, that's some really fancy tech there. It seems to have some kind of blending device that mimics skin colour, I would never have noticed it if you didnt pull it off your arm." Kuromaru said, already in full on geek-mode, I don't have the tools to open it but I can see an internal battery but no processor in here."

"How do you see that? You haven't even opened it yet."

"I told you, I'm a telepath." Kuromaru said smugly, turning back to me wearing his 'know it all' grin.

"That doesn't explain anything! Telepaths communicate..."

"... With something right? I communicate with electronics. I never told you this before but the real name of my ability is 'Gear Sync'. I analyse and can communicate with electronic devices."

"But with such an ability, why would you confine yourself to just office work? Academy City is the holy grail of science and technology. Your ability would be..."

"... At the envy of a lot of people. That's exactly why I confine myself in here. I get too many requests to fix or tweak things its troublesome."

"Oh... If you don't want to do this I'm ok with it..."

"Well I don't mind since you trusted me with your secret I'll trust you with mine. And this little guy seems like a large ball of fun so why not? Mind if I boot it up?" Kuromaru asked, already connecting it to himself and ready to flip the switch.

"Umm, you might wanna be careful... It takes its processing power from..."

"Whoa..." Kuromaru muttered, initiating the startup sequence and leaning forward onto his desk, "This thing really takes a lot of juice...!"

Judging by Kuromaru's reaction to it the burden on the mind of its user must be really heavy. I see why it was never put into production, either they'd have to be dumbed down further restricting its use or it will be limited to high level Espers. Either way, it becomes useless as PDAs or because high level Espers would not want to handicap themselves.

Waiting a few seconds before disconnecting himself, Kuromaru handed the projector back to me, "I have a decent idea of the software on this thing, it has a few things already but if you want to do any major software installations you'll have to upgrade its operating system."

"I was hoping I didn't have to do that, that could take weeks." I said with a heavy sigh.

"Or a few hours. That thing works very similar to a PDA. I could try to adapt the OS on Iwanami's PDA for it."

"Sounds good, how long would it take?"

"It'll be ready by tomorrow morning. Want me to send it to you via email?"

"Sounds awesome."

Spending another half an hour eating and cracking jokes with Kuromaru, the time finally came to lock up the office and head for home.

As Kuromaru and Iwanami finished off any business they had to conclude before leaving, I said my goodbyes while leaving with the three empty pizza boxes. Since they would probably take a while I figured I might as well dump the boxes in a dumpster nearby and head on home.

Slowly walking down the street, I heard a loud bang that sounded eerily like a gunshot. And it came from a research center across the street!

Energy Manipulation and Vector Change coming online, bringing up basic reflect for lead based projectiles.

Hopping over the fence, I pulled out my phone from my pocket and dialled for the nearest hospital.

"Hello, what is your emergency?" came the smooth female voice on the other side of the line.

"I heard a gunshot I think someone's injured." I said into the phone, ducking my head around the corner to be certain.

"What is your location?"

"I'm at the Higuchi Pharmacology.." I said, reciting what I read from the sign on the way in until I heard another two shots, "Hold on I just heard another two shots..."

"Higuchi Pharmacology Laboratory 7? An ambulance is already en route." the cool female voice said before the call was cut.

What? How can an ambulance already be en route?

As if to answer my question, the whining of an ambulance siren started to echo through the streets across from the one I was on.

Time to go, I don't wish to be investigated in connection to a shooting!

-End of Chapter 8-

Author's note: Hey all! Sorry this chapter took so long, it was a little on the lengthy side. Also had a bit of problem when I got blocked from the Index wiki which I use to check canon events for two days. Glad that got resolved. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	9. Start of the Term: Anything But Normal

Chapter 9 Start of the Term: Anything But Normal

By the time I finished skirting around the ambulance crew and escaping out of the building's fences it was getting close to midnight. My late night out was getting later and later which is not really a problem if not for the fact I had school tomorrow.

At least at this hour the amount of Anti Skill on the streets was fairly low so getting back to my dormitory shouldn't be a really daunting task.

A few short minutes later I stumbled through the front door of my strangely lit room. Akiha at the small table in the middle of a room writing something into an blank book as she looked on at another.

Noticing my presence she immediately closed the book she was looking at before smiling at me, "Hi! Welcome home!"

"Thanks." I replied wearily, sloppily taking off my shoes before collapsing into my bed.

"You shouldn't lie on the bed right after coming from outside, you'll dirty your bed." Akiha said calmly, slowly stowing away the book as she tried to avoid attracting my attention to it.

"Thanks Mom." I replied with a derisive huff, "So what do you have over there that you're trying to hide? I don't mind your hobbies but I hope it isn't dangerous."

"It's only dangerous if you read it." Akiha replied, latching the book to lock it, "Are you aware that Espers cannot use magic?"

"No, but if you're saying they can't I'll take your word for it." I replied.

Although I have my suspicions about the book and also on Akiha's claim that "Espers cannot use magic". I have also seen firsthand how curiosity has killed the cat and am more than happy to let this sleeping dog lie... As long as it doesn't come back to bite me in the ass later.

"Can you guarantee nothing bad will happen if I don't pursue this matter further?" I said softly to Akiha, getting out of bed to go take a shower.

"Yes." Akiha said with a nod.

With that matter cleared up I entered the bathroom and locked the door before starting to strip until I sensed a presence behind me. Before I could turn around, Akiha wrapped her arms around me and whispered into my ear, "Want a reward?"

Stiffening in her grip, I barely managed to turn my head around, "For what? More importantly, why are you in the bathroom with me?!"

"Hmmm, well what kind of reward would you like...?"

"Nothing thanks!" I replied, unlocking the door and pushing Akiha outside before locking the door again and panting heavily.

I swear, that girl is way too capricious...

"[I'm not capricious.]" Akiha said, causing me to jump.

"[Get out of my head!]"

"[Hmmm? But you're the one that let me in.]" Akiha said teasingly.

Having no particular reply to that I quickly turned on the water and took a quick shower before dressing in my pajamas before going back to bed. When I returned it seemed Akiha had also gotten ready and had moved the small table in the center of the room out of the way to roll out her futon and was lying in it uncovered with her legs spread out.

I swear, it's like she's asking me to attack her or something.

Quickly getting into bed and turning away from her to try and avert myself from the temptation that was lying less than a metre away from me I heard Akiha slowly cover herself.

"You're no fun."

"Don't tease me like that."

"But it's fun."

"Please try to find something fun that doesn't involve teasing me, I have school tomorrow and I need to get some sleep."

As I slowly started to drift off I heard a voice so soft I wasn't sure whether it was real or whether my sleep addled mind was playing tricks on me, "Who says I was teasing..."

But that can't be true right?

-Timeskip 7 hours-

My alarm jarring me from my much needed rest, my eyes slowly opened as I gave the ceiling a bored glare before slamming my hand out in a large arc to shut the damn thing up.

"Nggh... Just what ungodly hour is it...?" Akiha muttered, slowly rousing from her slumber.

"It's 7am. I have to go to school now, since there's only the opening ceremony today I should be out by noon." I replied, lethargically dressing in my school uniform while brushing my teeth.

"Alright, I'll be here if you need me." Akiha replied, flopping back into her futon.

With the sun finally starting to rise I started taking my slow walk to school. As soon as I left the dorm however, I heard the jingle of my handphone's ringtone in my ear as a mail icon opened up in the right side of my screen, a preview window expanding underneath it.

Apparently Kuromaru had finished the OS and had sent it to me, the size of the upgrade taking a few minutes to fully download. The send time at the top of the message indicated I had actually received it while I was sleeping.

Either Kuromaru got up really early or he didn't sleep all night. Either way I'm grateful that he took the time to help me.

Acknowledging the quick warning window about using files from unknown sources, my vision returned to normal as all the windows and icons closed while the system rebooted to install the update.

With my vision clear for the first time in what felt like years, I took my time picking a pace that wasn't slow to the point that I'd be late for school yet wasn't fast that I'd be going at a pace too vigorous.

Hearing a yawn behind me I turned to see who it was only to come face to face with a jogging Kamijou. As our eyes locked, we both let out a simultaneous sigh, "The train's not working and now I have to run to school... Such misfortune."

"Well, a morning walk never hurt anyone right?" I replied back, adapting Kamijou's pace to keep up with him.

"You say that now, we're both already late if we continue at this pace you know."

"What?!" I replied, checking the top hand corner of my vision out of habit only to realise that my display was not active as the system was still rebooting.

Just when I was contemplating whether to rush ahead and leave Kamijou behind or stick with him and take the rap from Yomikawa-sensei, the sound of another's quick footsteps came up from behind us.

Kamijou's friend? Or is it Tsubaki or Len?

As a chestnut haired girl in a Tokiwadai uniform brushed past Touma and kept going forward, Touma and I were treated to the sight of a girl's skirt being blown upwards by the wind only to be disappointed by a pair of shorts.

"Biri-biri..." Touma muttered as I let out another huff. Indeed it was the #3 Level 5 Electroshock Princess of Tokiwadai.

"…Morning, as expected of the young to have so much energy early in the morning."

Hearing this voice, Misaka unhappily slowed down and ran beside Kamijou and I, giving him a sharp glare.

"How can you still talk to me so casually? Weren't you ignoring me com-com-com-com-completely yesterday? Aren't you the least apologetic?"

Kamijou ignored Misaka yesterday...? Just what went on between them?

Kamijou and Mikoto continued to run rdown the morning streets until Kamijou said, "Hm? What? You were looking for me yesterday? For what?"

"No…nothing, it's not really urgent…"

She's totally blushing. Personally I'm amazed how Kamijou totally doesn't realise that.

Kamijou blinked once probably out of confusion and said, "Ah, can I ask an unrelated question? If there's nothing, why did you call me?"

"YOU…YOU'RE TOO NOISY! STOP GETTING NOSEY! Never mind, we'll change topics! Do you normally take this road?"

Her blush deepening as she started yelling for no reason, apparently Misaka only acts this way around Kamijou. I've never seen her this way with anyone else.

"…Nope. The train stopped today, so I came by this road. But then again, there's only two stops, so it's sort of a running distance."

"Oh yeah. Why are you looking so listless? Are you afraid of early risers?"

"I think its because he's just tired. High schoolers are like that on their first day of school." I said nonchalantly.

As Misaka responded by giving me a puzzled look, Kamijou ignored her stare and said, "A lot of things happened yesterday, and I'm really tired. As for you, why are you so energetic today? Is this the power of youth?"

"Wha…what, is the date…act really tiring to you?"

"Mm? It's not just that…I got involved in something else as well."

One could almost see the gears ticking in Misaka's head as she contemplated the possibility.

"Eh? Something else? Oi…don't tell me you did something with other girls?"

You took so long and that's the only answer you can come up with?!

"Are you an idiot!? Most likely, only you'll casually request others to do such an awkward thing." Touma replied, taking a step away from Misaka as he continue running alongside her.

"WHAT…!? Who…who's casual about it! I…I was bothered by it for a long time as well! I couldn't think of any other way, so I could only drag you along!" Misaka yelled, now bright red all over her face as she stopped and jabbed her finger at Touma as he ran ahead without her.

"…Ah. Okay okay, I understand." Touma replied, waving a hand over his shoulder.

"Oi, are you seriously listening? Don't you dare listlessly ignore what I say just like that!" Misaka yelled, chasing after him.

Slowing my pace to a walk, I watched as the shadow of Misaka and Touma disappeared around the corner as I took a different path to school. Although I didn't feel it at first, there was a nagging pang of jealousy as Touma and Misaka engaged in their lovers quarrel. A feeling that I did not want to indulge in at all.

With my display finally returning as the system finished rebooting, the startup sequence looked different from before, each program icon appearing in the center of my field of vision before relocating and shrinking down to fit into the bar at the bottom.

Although it wasn't enough to totally erase the bitter feelings that had sparked to flame it presented a welcome distraction as I started configuring the new system to my preferences. Kuromaru really did an overhaul on all the software with a lot of new functions that I had never found before like a scanner like function that I could enable that identified objects that I focused on, though I doubt I'd find a use for that for now. A lot of my phone's functions were now integrated into the display like my phone's GPS and music player instead of just the sms and call functions from before too.

I would have continued marvelling and exploring the functions of my new toy but already being late for school I quickly ran one station down to the school making it a few minutes before the bell for homeroom.

Walking towards the class I raised my hand about to greet Len who was at the door until I reached him and followed his gaze, the greeting never making its way out.

In the classroom, most of our classmates were still in the hallways gathered in their regular cliques and making small talk, the rest of the class were gathered along the opposite walls of the class as two girls inside glared at each other. Unfortunately, one of the girls who was partaking in the staredown was none other than Tsubaki, Len's girlfriend. The other girl was quite well known in our class, a Level 3 Esper by the name of Takashi Minaka

"Dude, why aren't you in there stopping her?" I whispered to Len as he turned to give me an incredulous look.

"I don't have a death wish! Tsubaki would kill me and then Takashi would shock me back to life only to kill me again!" Len whispered, shrinking even more around the doorway trying to hide himself behind the doorway.

"Tch, if Yomikawa-sensei comes along both of them will be screwed. Do you want that?" I replied gruffly as I strode into the fray.

Really, I always knew Takashi would be an elitist bitch since she and Tsubaki were the only Level 3's in our class but why the hell is she picking a fight now? Tsubaki's a Level 4 now. In a one on one confrontation she'll definitely be at a... Disadvantage...

I should've known. I didn't notice him before because only Tsubaki and Takashi were in the center of the class but along the corner of the opposite wall was 2 of Takashi's entourage, Hayato and Iruko. The two always followed her around catering to her every whim. If anything they made Takashi's high horse even higher.

"Tsubaki. What's going on." I said loudly making my way towards Tsubaki squeezing in between my fellow classmates to reach her.

"Nothing much." Tsubaki replied shrugging at me before directing her gaze back at Takashi.

"Nothing much? That cool attitude of yours is what really pisses me off! And I thought you calling yourself the Blue God was as arrogant as you could have gotten!"

"I can't help it that Aokami is my surname! And you're reading it wrong anyway!" Tsubaki shot back, starting to grit her teeth from anger.

"Hmph, there are rumours around the class that are saying you're a Level 4. How low are you going to fall? Spreading rumours just to appear better than me, how petty are you?" Takashi continued.

Rolling my eyes at the spectacle, Takashi seemed to be intent on making little to no sense jumping around and grasping at straws just to attack Tsubaki's character. Although Takashi and Tsubaki never got along I guess Tsubaki reaching Level 4 before her was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"So what if I'm Level 4? What's it to you?" Tsubaki snapped as she crossed her arms.

"A mere telekinetic reaching Level 4? Don't think you're better than me just because you claim your level is higher!"

"Actually you're the only one that thinks that." Tsubaki muttered to me as we both sniggered.

"I dare you to say that again!" Takashi yelled, overhearing what we both said as the air crackled with electricity.

Not good, Energy Manipulation and Electromaster online!

As Takashi shot several sparks of electricity at Tsubaki, Tsubaki lifted the table in front of her to shield herself. While the sparks were absorbed by the metal frame I grasped one of them using myself to complete the circuit, the sparks simply fizzling into nothing as it was absorbed into my body.

"Whoa whoa that was dangerous!" I remarked casually as Tsubaki lowered the table.

"W-what the..." Takashi stammered, as Yomikawa entered the room and the class slowly filed in taking their seats.

"This isn't over!" she whispered venomously to Tsubaki and I as we both took our individual seats.

Before Yomikawa-sensei could even reach the table, a loud cry from the class behind us drew more than half the class' attention, Yomikawa-sensei was no exception.

"Sheesh, what are those fools in Komoe's class up to now? Surely she didn't excuse them from all their summer homework did she jan?" Yomikawa muttered before slamming her hand down to get our attention back.

"Alright everyone, we're back for another term so get ready to put your noses to the grindstone jan!" Yomikawa said happily as she smiled from ear to ear, "Oh and to those who haven't finished your homework, its punishment time for you all!"

Amidst the groans from the few that dared to incur the wrath of Yomikawa, a small paper ball hit me on the head from behind and landed on my table. Looking around and failing to catch anyone's eye, I opened the paper ball slowly so as to avoid attracting attention to myself hoping to find out who threw the ball in the first place.

"During the opening ceremony meet behind the gym storehouses. Unless you and Tsubaki are chicken. Signed, Takashi Minaka."

A challenge huh?

As Yomikawa-sensei started her "welcome back to school" speech, I started to phase out and decided to continue what I was doing earluer; Experimenting with all the new functions on my projector. Aside from simple mundane things like a calculator or a map function which I already had, there were a few new icons that I did not recognise near the end like an icon with half a face on it or another with a single closed fist.

My curiosity getting the better of me, I pressed the face icon a small warning window opening up with the message "to be implemented later".

Just how many things did Kuromaru intend to cram into this thing?

With only the fist icon left, I tapped it once. The effect was instantaneous and nearly sent me falling over from shock.

"Combat mode engaged. Now closing all non-essential programs." A cool artificial female voice said as windows on the display closed one by one.

"AIM sensor protocols engaged, now updating display."

As I looked around at the class around me, whenever I focused on someone a small tag would appear with their supposed level and other information. As cool as it sounded, there were a lot of abilities with name "?" and only characteristics I was aware of under the unknown name. It seems the information shown is limited to what I already know or can sense.

Maybe it's using my ability? This device didn't come with the parts required to analyse AIM fields after all.

Focusing my gaze on Takashi, her ability name was listed as "? Lv.3" with a list of characteristics of her AIM field. Though since the list had notes such as "emits electromagnetic waves" and "displays crude electron control" she could be an Electromaster.

As soon as I thought that, the tag updated itself to show "Electromaster Lv.3". I'm beginning to like this program.

Having enough of the combat mode I started to look for a way to turn the combat mode off finally locating a small button to my left. After a short press the button expanded into an animation of a open hand closing into a fist.

Is that what I'm supposed to do?

After pondering on the consequences of following the animation, I shrugged slightly before closing my open hand into a fist; The effect was instantaneous.

"Combat mode disengaged. Restarting non combat programs." The female voice said before the windows that closed themselves before started reopening themselves one by one.

"... And that's all! Time for the opening ceremony. Everyone head there now jan!" Yomikawa-sensei said, ushering everyone out of the classroom.

Tsubaki standing up from her place and leaving, I quickly caught up to her and passed her the piece of paper. Giving it a quick lookover she nodded at me as we both ducked away from the main crowd making our way to the gym storehouses.

Not a soul. Did Takashi just lead us here for nothing?

"My oh my, I didn't think you both would have the guts to come here." Takashi's voice floated out from between two of the storehouses.

"You wanted us to come, here we are." Tsubaki said flatly, leaning on one leg before giving a bored look, "What do you want? We're missing the ceremony."

"We're here to shut down your claims of being a Level 4. If you lose to me a Level 3 you can't possibly be a Level 4 right?" Takashi said, walking out of the shadows casted between the storehouses flanked by Hayato.

"Levels don't always indicate combat ability dumbass. If a Level 2 who's ability had real combat applications fought a Level 4 with none obviously the Level 2 would have more of an edge." I said nonchalantly.

"Well she's a telekinetic. I'm sure that is an ability that has combat applications." Takashi replied, both she and her lackey standing side by side now, "But enough banter, are you ready to experience the difference in talent between us?"

"Oh I'll show you talent!" Tsubaki retorted, raising one of her hands.

I guess now would be a good time to use it.

Pressing the icon to trigger combat mode, I watched the few windows I had open close themselves in order to retain the processing power I needed for the upcoming fight. Activating Personal Realities Electromaster, Energy Manipulation and Aero Hand.

Three bars appeared at the top right hand corner of my vision. Reading them with a casual flick of my eyes each bar was labelled after an ability I had active. I was unsure of how it was sensing the AIM diffusion fields before but this definitely proves that it's using me as the sensor medium.

While Takashi held behind, Hayato clenched his fist before opening it again, a long beam of light forming out if his palm like a crude club.

I've seen that ability before... It was used by Kiyama Harumi!

"Tsubaki, don't let that light touch you!" I yelled as Tsubaki grinned and pointed her left index finger at Hayato.

"W-what the?!" Hayato gasped, his arm frozen in place and refusing to move no matter how hard he tried.

"If that ability requires you to be in melee range if I don't let you close in it's my win right?" Tsubaki replied with a grin as she thrust out her right palm sending Hayato sliding back several meters on his butt.

The familiar sound of electricity crackling in the air, I quickly redirected a electric strike meant for Tsubaki from Takashi by twisting it and sending it into the ground.

"How could that miss?" Takashi mouthed before turning her head to glare at me.

"Oi oi, don't leave me out of the fun!" I said, grinding my left foot into the ground to push me off to a running start towards Takashi, using Aero Hand to boost my start.

A look of shock flashing across Takashi's face when I suddenly started closing the distance between us, Takashi quickly thrust her hand out, another spark of electricity emerging from behind her arm in order to halt my advance.

That's strange, why is the attack coming from behind her arm and not from her arm? Electromasters always generate electricity using themselves as a reference point. It makes completing the circuit much easier. Is her method of fighting flawed? Or is there another hidden reason?

Redirecting the attack into the ground again, I drew my fist back in an exaggerated motion. As soon as Takashi brought her arms out in front of her to block I let out a short battle cry while twisting my body to maximise the momentum of my swing. At the point of contact I converted all the normal force I would have experienced from the attack back into my single handed strike.

The result: Takashi was sent flying backwards into the wall.

"Yeah! Good one Ryusuke! Does that count as our win?" Tsubaki said happily, raising her hand to give a high-five.

"I guess..." I replied, returning the gesture until I saw movement in the corner of my eye.

"Tsubaki! Watch out!" I yelled, Hayato swinging his hand out in a hook motion, the beam of light in his hand hitting Tsubaki in the back of the head causing her to crumple in a heap.

Bending over and checking for a pulse on her neck, I quickly made sure she was stable. The blow knocked her out cold. Any other effects would only manifest when she came to so suffice to say it should probably be safe to leave her there for now.

"Heh, that bitch just got what she deserved." Takashi said snidely, dusting herself off as she walked over, "Now what to do with you? You're outnumbered. A Level 3 and Level 2 versus a Level 2, the outcome is too obvious. I would've let you go but you hit me pretty hard... Time for some payback!"

Swinging out her hand in a wide arc, Takashi shot another bolt of curved lightning at me aiming for the right side of my chest.

Ionising the air around me just before the lightning hit, I quickly created a new path of least resistance around me while amplifying the charge and current of the attack before sending it into Hayato. Before it could travel through his body and into the ground I sent another bolt through him causing the attack to hop from Hayato to Takashi before completing the circuit.

Before the lightning connected, it was dispersed as a dome appeared around Takashi who looked a little flustered. Although it looked like she attacked her teammate if she was an Electromaster she should have been able to sense that something was amiss when the attack "missed" me.

Combined with the fact she attacks with lightning from behind and not from her I can come up with only one conclusion: She isn't an Electromaster.

Not only that, the dome she used to disperse the attack is extremely suspicious. I could've sworn I saw it in use before... In the battle between Kiyama Harumi and Misaka! So she's a Level Upper user?!

Her once haughty look turning into a grimace, Takashi swung out her arm again another bolt heading my way.

For a Level 3 her control over electricity is very low, these bolts would make her a Level 2 at best. Not only that that dome she used to disperse

Sliding forwards I avoided the electrical attack only to be shocked by a follow up by Takashi. The follow up only serving to confirm my suspicions. The attack did not come from her. Therefore her ability must not be one that controls electricity rather one that manipulates existing currents. Just like the ability Kiyama Harumi used.

As much as I'd like to stick around and analyse her ability, a prolonged two on one fight will only serve to exhaust me and I don't like running out of juice in the middle of the day.

"You're quick on your feet but can you keep taking shocks indefinitely?" Takashi sneered, shooting another bolt.

Alright, with all the attacks she's launched I've finally got a lock on her source, an Electromaster's hiding behind the bush in the training shed shooting attacks at her to redirect and act like she can create and control electricity. She nearly had me fooled too. The dome that dispersed the electrons was unnecessary for a real Electromaster who would just take that shock head on and let their ability neutralise it for them.

Deactivating Electromaster, activating Telekinesis.

With all my weight on my front foot, I pushed off using Telekinesis to boost my speed as I dashed at Takashi.

"Going for a straight on attack now? How careless!" Takashi yelled, scoring a direct hit with a direct shot to the ribs.

"Gahh! Khh...!" I yelled, gritting my teeth through the pain with no ability to defend myself as I focused on closing the distance between Takashi and me rather than defend myself.

Sorry Takashi, but you're not the one I'm after.

Giving Takashi a quick jab to her lowest ribs as I passed her, I heard a satisfying gasp as she struggled to regain her breath as I continued on to my real target.

A second before I reached the bush I thrust out my palm sending a telekinetic wave into it Iruko the second of Takashi's lackeys popping out just as I suspected.

While he struggled to stand I thrusted out my palm again sending him back on his ass before following up with a downwards punch to the center of his ribs forcing the wind out of his lungs.

To finish I clapped both of his ears with my cupped hands leaving him dazed and disoriented.

As useful as I find those Judgment training modules that Iwanami put me through I really dislike using them. Plus even Kuromaru and I agreed that she was only doing it to put me through the wringer.

Takashi finally regaining her breath turned towards the bush that I ran to, her face going pale as she realised what I had done.

"Well, that takes care of any interferences in this little fight." I said with a grin as I strolled around the bush and back towards Takashi, "So Takashi-san, where were we? Oh yeah! You're supposed to be shooting lightning at me. Go ahead."

"I-if you tell anybody about this I'll make you regret it Ryusuke-san!" Takashi stammered taking a step back.

"Tell anyone what? That you're not an Electromaster Lightning Rod-san? And by the way, it's Isha-san to you." I snapped, the urge to cause grevious bodily harm to her increasing by the second, "And who's to stop me from telling anyone anything? You and what army?"

"Stay back!" Takashi screamed, taking several more steps away from me.

"You've lost. Admit it." I whispered, "Or do you want to continue fighting?"

"I-I lose!" Takashi cried, her body starting to shiver uncontrollably.

"Thank you for the match Takashi-san." I replied with an exaggerated bow before picking up Tsubaki using telekinesis to lift her before walking away and saying out snidely loud enough for her to hear, "I hope you fully experienced the "difference in talent between us"."

-End of Chapter 9-

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! I got caught up in a lot of things so this update came a lot later than I intended. Finally the Kazakiri Hyouka Arc is in full swing, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
